Living Colour
by dtngfan
Summary: COMPLETE. Darco. Marco's coming out journey. It may be old news but it's still fun to write about. Self acceptance, first dance, first kiss, first love. Who can resist?
1. Chapter 1

This story follows Marco's coming out journey following the Pride episodes. I know it's old news by now but it's just such a fun time to write about. Please read and review. The reviewers for my first story, the Space Between, encouraged me to write more and this story is the result!

Living Colour

Chapter 1: To Be or Not to Be

"But Marco, what about Dylan?" Ellie's persistent question kept creeping up in Marco's head. Dylan was the complicating factor – the constant reminder. Hot, confident Dylan smiling at him with his sparkling blue eyes. Each time Marco passed him in the hall, watched him throw a frisbee, take off his sweatshirt, Marco's resolve to be nothing, to not be either gay or straight, seemed to weaken. Because Dylan represented what was possible. No, no. Not like that. Marco couldn't let himself think that way. Sure, he was totally attracted to Dylan, who wasn't? But that's not what he was talking about – the possibility of a boyfriend. Can you imagine? A boyfriend? No. Dylan was proof of the possibility of actually coming out and being gay. And somehow, each time Dylan smiled at him, he just wouldn't let Marco forget it.

"I know, Hazel. Really, Spinner has got to deal. I told him that it was hard for me too when Dylan first came out. I mean, so he's gay. It's not like he's a different person." Paige vented her frustration with Spinner before she noticed Dylan walk into the living room.

"Who's gay?" Dylan immediately asked.

"Oh, jeez. Hazel, Dylan just walked in. Gotta go."

"So?.." Dylan waited.

"So Dylan, you were right. Marco is gay. And Spinner is not dealing well at all. I think he'll come around but…"

Dylan tuned out. 'He's gay. Marco is gay. Paige just said so. I thought so but I didn't know if Marco was ready to think so. But Paige said so. He's gay. Marco's gay.' Paige's voice faded as Dylan's mind raced with the answer to the question he'd had since he sat with Marco on the rocks that day at the beach.

"Hello? Earth to Dylan. Are you listening?"

"Yeah, sorry. …That's great. I mean not that Spinner's being lame. But that Marco's coming out. That's cool."

"Of course you'd think so. New potential for you. Another cute guy joining your team…"

"Paige stop. Why do you always have to think like that. I mean of course I think Marco's cute, who wouldn't? But you know how overwhelming coming out is. I'm just happy to have another gay guy to talk to."

"Sure Dylan. Whatever you say." Dylan rolled his eyes at her.

'He's gay, he's gay, he's gay – why am I being so lame about this?.' Dylan couldn't stop thinking about Marco coming out all through the next day at school.He hadan overall feeling of excitement and when he couldn't figure out why he was giddy, he'd stop and there it was – Marco is gay. Dylanknew hewanted to connect with Marco but thought better of the direct approach –

"Hey Marco. So I hear you're gay." Don't think so.

"So you ARE gay. I thought so." Good way to scare someone.

"Glad to hear you're gay too." Umm – maybe Marco isn't feeling so glad right now.

Dylan laughed at himself, but was relieved when he ran into Paige, Ellie and Marco talking at the Dot. Perfect opportunity. Now he could just be casual. Paige was already on topic.

"Spinner's going to get over it, Marco. You'll see. He's just got to figure out that being gay isn't so different from being straight."

"Yeah, Paige. Except the whole I think guys are hot thing that he can't seem to handle." Marco sighed as Dylan walked up to the table.

"Yeah, that always drove me crazy when I was coming out. Why it bugs people that a guy thinks another guy is hot-"

"Oh - Hey Dylan." Ellie gestured for him to sit down, eyeing Marco interestedly. Marco blushed, looking quickly up at Dylan and then down again.

Marco's heart started beating quickly. He had never actually discussed being gay with another gay person. 'Well, I guess he knows I'm gay now.. I think that's a good thing…but I haven't exactly been so nice to him lately.' Marco thought about how he treated Dylan after the hockey game. But Dylan didn't seem to be leaving him alone, much to Marco's relief.

"Hey guys. ..Hey Marco. Is it okay if I sit?"

"Of course." Ellie moved over giving Dylan the seat across from Marco. Marco was still blushing.

"Yeah, it's so lame. I mean from my perspective, it's the best thing ever to have a brother who I can talk to about guys. I wouldn't change it for the world…Dylan, do you remember when I first figured out that your being gay meant that you had an opinion on which stars were hot?"

"Yeah, you were hilarious. I mean you were only twelve so you have to be forgiven. But making me rate each actor in your Teen Bop magazine was pretty funny. I'm glad you've gotten over that whole Luke Perry/90210 thing."

"You're one to talk Mr. I want to marry Tom Cruise," Paige laughed.

"Tom Scientoligist Cruise!" Marco teased as he started to relax.

"Yeah, that was before he went all weird scientology on us. I prefer reality to TV stars these days, anyways. I do still like the dark and mysterious look, though."

"What about you, Marco?" Ellie encouraged him to join the banter.

Marco blushed, "Umm…I don't know…I haven't really thought about it," Marco looked up at the skeptical faces around him, "well, okay, if I think about it, I would always re-play any Brad Pitt scenes over and over again," Marco paused and laughed at himself, "and maybe, it isn't really because he's such a great actor."

Everyone laughed. Marco looked at his friends and realized that for the first time since Ellie pushed him out of the closet that day at the beach, he was feeling just the slightest bit good about himself.

"Hey guys, I gotta get home for supper," Marco said.

"I can take you home," Dylan interjected, hopefully not too quickly.

"Uhh…sure," Marco answered hesitantly.

"You coming Paige?" Dylan added, not wanting Marco to feel cornered.

"You know, I just remembered that I have something to do at school. So why don't you pick me up here on your way back," Paige gave a satisfied smile.

"Okay. Let's go Marco."

'Alone with another gay guy. Alone with another gay guy who I know is gay and who knows I'm gay.' Somehow, when Ellie knew he was gay, Marco still felt that he could turn back, stay comfortably in the closet even though Ellie knew. But now that Dylan knows, now that the words have been said, Marco knew this time that they couldn't be erased.

Marco turned to Dylan as they drove towards Marco's house. "So…you obviously know I'm gay too."

"Yeah…I guess it's obvious after our conversation at the Dot. But yeah, Paige told me."

"Look Dylan. I'm really sorry for the way I treated you after the hockey game. I was just freaked out…coming out is overwhelming. And the gay bashing didn't help. Well, I guess you know that. I didn't really mean it when I told you to leave me alone. So yeah,…I'm really sorry."

"No worries, Marco. Yeah, I know what it's like. It's already forgotten." Dylan pulled into Marco's driveway and looked at Marco.

"I am glad that you weren't serious though," Dylan smiled warmly at him. "Don't take this the wrong way, but after Ellie liked you, and Spinner's weirdness, it probably feels like no one wants you to be gay. So I just want you to know that I do. I mean, I'm glad you're gay."

Marco turned bright red and smiled shyly at Dylan. "Thanks, Dylan…Really." Marco left the car unable to suppress the goofy smile on his face. He said a quick hello and went straight to his computer to text Ellie.

NOLabels: So Marco, how was the ride home? What about Dylan?

Baddaboom: You can't stop asking that, can you? …Well, he did say that he is happy that I'm gay. But don't start getting the wrong idea, Ms. Nash. It's not like that. But you know what, Ellie? After having that fun conversation at the Dot, and hopefully having a gay friend, I can tell you that for the first time maybe ever, I might actually be starting to be okay that I'm gay…So yes, you win. I guess I'm not nothing. I'm coming out. I'm gay.

NOLabels: I'm all smiles, Marco. Love you.


	2. Chapter 2

So another update to wet your palate. I really like this chapter, it makes me smile. Please review! I'll update when I get a good number of reviews for these firsttwo chapters.

A quick note for those who didn't read my other story. The 519 is the LBGT community centre in Toronto.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Are you flirting with me?

"I'm so glad that we're allowed to try out for soccer this year. It's going to be so good to play again," Marco said excitedly as he and Craig finished changing into their gym clothes. "Let's go. We have to run first."

As Craig and Marco began running, Craig playfully jabbed Marco on his side, "So Marco, I know you're a great soccer player, but are you sure you're not going to be distracted by the blonde athlete on the track oh about 20 metres in front of us?" Craig teased.

"Whu –oh." It had occurred to Marco that Dylan was likely also on the soccer team but he hadn't been sure. Whatever. He could handle it. He was a good enough player to manage a little distraction. Oh wait. Now make that shirtless distraction. Yikes. "Craig – what is up with all you guys? Just because Dylan is gay doesn't mean-"

"You're in love with him. I know that Marco. I'm not Spinner, eh? But you do have to admit that he is a pretty good looking, damn good athlete gay guy…oh, and who happens to be catching up with us right now."

"Well, Craig, even if I thought he was hot, it's nothing my soccer skills can't handle." Marco joked smiling. He loved Craig for being so well, so normal about his being gay.

"Hey Marco…Craig. Glad to see you guys are trying out." Shirtless Dylan now jogged along beside them. Marco's breathing got heavier.

Whistle – "Okay guys. Let's get started." Saved by the coach's bellow. "Now because I'm not only the coach, but your gym teacher, I have a sense of what each of your strengths and weaknesses are. I'm pleased to welcome the grade 10's to their first year of soccer. There was a lot of talent last year in grade 9 and I recruited a couple of the people here for this year. Marco Del Rossi – quick, a high scorer – we're looking at an offensive position. Craig Manning – also likely to be on offence. John Delaine…"

Marco's cheeks turned red. He hated being put on the spot and now there were expectations. Wait – were those team expectations, or Dylan's? 'I am so lame' Marco sighed to himself.

"Okay. I'm going to pair offence with defense for some drills. Manning and Smith, Delaine and French, Del Rossi and Michalchuk, O'Connor and…"

'You've got to be kidding me.' Marco looked up at the sparkling blue eyes approaching. "Hey Dylan," Marco smiled shyly. His shirt was still off.

"Quick and a high scorer, eh? Let's see what you've got," Dylan challenged as he grabbed the soccer ball.

Marco's heart raced. But then, as he dropped the ball in its place and focused on the challenge, he entered his soccer zone. Around the pylon. Kick. Towards Dylan. Kick. Through Dylan's legs. Kick.

"Not bad, Del Rossi," the coach walked by, "I think we have a starter on our hands." Marco beamed.

"Those were some great moves, Marco," Dylan smiled.

"Yeah, well, I'm Italian…it's in my blood." Marco laughed.

The rest of the practice was great. Shooting, blocking, running, chasing. Marco was on and he knew it. Dylan was panting by the time practice was finished. "You are a great player," Dylan complimented, "and I must be totally out of shape to be breathing like this." Marco looked up at him skeptically, knowing very well that Dylan was still playing hockey and was utterly and completely fit. "Or maybe it's just that the sexy new forward kept distracting me today," Dylan said under his breath, just loud enough for Marco to hear as he looked at him out of the corner of his eye, as if to ask 'did I just cross a boundary?'

Marco's heart began racing again. 'Did he just say that?...He totally did…What do I say back?...'

"Are you flirting with me?" Marco smiled up at him.

"Hope it's okay." Dylan threw the ball back to him.

Marco kicked the ball back into the ball bin. "Maybe you're just out of practice, Dylan…'cause I did okay even with the sexy, shirtless star defenseman blocking me." Marco couldn't believe he'd just said that. He just called a guy sexy to his face. He just called Dylan sexy to his face - and it was all fine. No, it was all good. There was friendship and chemistry, and he loved it.

Dylan grinned at him. "Hey Marco. I was wondering – and no pressure at all. I mean, usually I go on Tuesday evenings to the gay youth group at the 519-"

"The one Dr. Sally talked about?"

"Yeah – that one. It's pretty cool and a nice group and I'm going tonight so if you want to come with. But no worries at all if it's not your thing or you're not ready or you-"

"I may not be ready…but, well,… I want to. It's time. And I don't usually have an offer on the table for a friend to go with me. So yeah, I'd love to go with you."

"Cool. We'll shower and I'll meet you outside the changeroom in 20 minutes." Marco was extremely relieved that Dylan was changing at the other side of the changeroom and quickly ran to the shower to get ready.

"The group's pretty chill," Dylan assured as they walked into the 519 community centre and upstairs to the meeting room. Marco was distracted by the rainbow decorations, posters of gay families, men kissing, women kissing, not to mention the huge number of announcements for community events – gay dad picnic, friendship group for queers over sixty, trans support group.

"We usually just introduce ourselves, our respective orientation – les, gay, bi, trans – and say something about the week. Then they have some topic for discussion and you can choose to speak or not."

A whole room of gay kids, talking about being gay. Marco laughed to himself at the thought of him finding the situation 'chill'. Though that time would not be tonight, as his heart pounded, he was ready, if nervous. He didn't want Dylan to think he had to babysit him and was prepared to chit chat with people on his own. But as they walked in Dylan immediately guided Marco over to a group in the corner, "Hey there's some people I want you to meet."

"James, Cory, this is Marco, a friend from school."

"Hey Marco – welcome welcome! We always like new blood around here," James laughed with a friendly smile. James was a graceful, thin, flamboyant black guy who Marco immediately liked.

"Hey dude. Take it easy," Dylan warned.

"Why Dylan? Have you got dibs on the new guy?" Cory teased.

Marco's face turned bright red. "What? No…I mean. We're friends. But umm-" Dylan tried to stutter his way out.

"Okay guys. Let's sit down. Bring the chairs into a circle. Today's topic is coming out stories" Kendra and Don, the coordinators interrupted.

Dylan quickly pulled up chairs for him and Marco, not even giving Marco a chance to assert his independence.

"Hi all. I'm James. I'm gay. Surprise! No really, um something from this week. Well, I aced my math test which was a huge feat for me." Murmurs of support and nods circulated the room.

"I'm Dylan. I'm gay – same as last week. Something from this week – well, actually there's a pretty cool new gay guy at school. Plays soccer, nice guy. So yeah. That was definitely a highlight of my week." Dylan smiled at Marco, as Cory and James, looked amusedly at each other.

"So I'm Marco. My first time here-" welcome Marco murmurs briefly interrupted him. "I'm gay. Actually, I'm the new gay guy at school. I play soccer. I'm a nice guy." Everyone laughed as Marco looked right back at Dylan, giving him the 'so you're trying to push me, eh? Well, I can handle it' look. "I've just started coming out. And something from this week – well, I'm here. That's no small feat for me." Marco smiled to himself as he looked around the room.

"I'm Luisa. I'm lesbian. It's also my first time here," she smiled at Marco, "and I think if I'm not mistaken given Marco's name, we are also both Italian. I'm also just coming out and man, I am so glad to be in a room where I'm not the only gay person." Lots of sympathetic murmurs.

Marco was amazed at the stories he heard that night – sad, happy, touching, empowering, and feeling the support in the room. James had come out when he was twelve – twelve! He really always knew (no kidding. He even set off Marco's gaydar). Dylan's parents had been very unhappy at first and couldn't accept that their jock son was gay. But amazingly, a few years and they had done an almost complete 180. They wouldn't stop asking him when he'd be bringing a boyfriend home for supper. How embarrassing! Luisa couldn't hide any more after she realized she had a huge crush on her straight best friend. She told her and her friend was incredibly supportive, but straight, and she decided she better meet some more gay people.

Marco felt high as he and Dylan walked towards Dylan's car. "Did you have a good time?" Dylan asked.

They stopped by his car. "Dylan, I don't know what to say. I'm so overwhelmed, in a good way. It was so amazing for me to hear all those stories that I could relate to, to meet so many gay teens. Thank you so much for inviting me."

Dylan was so drawn to that excited sparkle in Marco's deep brown eyes that seemed to be shining at him. "You don't have to thank me, Marco," Dylan sighed smiling, "I'm just glad...well,um, I'm gladthat you're happy…"Dylan gently wrapped his arms around Marco's body, giving into his urge to hug him.

Despite his nerves, Marco let himself be pulled against Dylan's athletic body, as he tentatively hugged Dylan back, resting his head on his shoulder. Marco's body tingled all over as he was acutely aware of each point of contact between them. 'I am hugging a gay guy. I am hugging this gay guy. This so does not feel like hugging my other friends. Beginners nerves, I guess.' Marco mused as they got into the car.

Marco was checking some last minute e-mails before getting into bed that night when he was surprised by a pop up text message

IDylan: Marco, you there?

Baddaboom: Dylan? Didn't I just leave your car fifteen minutes ago?

IDylan: I know, I know. I guess spending the entire afternoon and evening with the star soccer player wasn't enough... (There he goes flirting again…guilty as charged :). Really, I actually just forgot to tell you that a bunch of us from the group are going out to _The Other Team_ on Saturday night – it's an all ages night. I wanted to make sure to remember to invite you.

Baddaboom: My first gay club, eh? Dylan, if you keep this up I'm not going to have any firsts left. Well, what the hell. I'll be honest, it's a little intimidating (picture me smiling with a cute shy smile), but I'm game.

IDylan: Great. I'm picturing you smiling with a cute shy smile. And don't worry, Marco. You'll still have lots of firsts left (picture me smiling with a flirtatious smile).


	3. Standing Still in Time version 2!

**Addition to chapter 3! I forgot towrite the ending I wanted so here it is! Please keep reviewing - it makes me so happy :)**

Chapter 3 for my fabulous readers. Thank you to all the reviewers – especially those who tell me what parts they like so I know what scenes are leaving an impact. Things are heating up between Marco and Dylan…so send reviews so I can update again! I won't be writing again until Friday so I'm hoping for 8-10 reviews before then.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Standing Still in Time

"Hey Ell. You going out with Sean on Saturday night?"

"No such luck. Sean's visiting his parents in Wasaga this weekend so it's me by my lonesome – again."

"No it's not. 'Cause you're coming with Dylan, Paige and I to my first gay club," Marco insisted hopefully. Ellie looked at him skeptically. "Come on, Ell –please. If not for you than come for me…I need you. It's too intimidating."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "You know I can't resist you, Marco. Okay. I'll come."

"Thanks Ell. You're the best."

"I know…So what's going on with you and hockey star, anyways. He keeps inviting you to this gay thing and that gay thing, and he's always walking by your locker. You even admitted that he's flirting with you…"

"Shut up, Ell. I've told you a million times that it's not like that…we're friends. Yeah, there's a little flirting but that's what gay guys do. Come on, you flirt with your guy friends – Spinner-"

"I do NOT flirt with Spinner, Marco. Nice try."

"Okay. Well, like with you and Craig."

"Okay you've got a point there. But Marco, I have a boyfriend. I'm going out with Sean. And yeah, so it's true that friends flirt. But so do people who want to be more than friends. And I don't think you'd let yourself see the signs – even if they're being flashed right before your eyes."

"Stop it, Ellie. Dylan is my friend. End of story."

"Okay Marco. You are the resident expert on what 'gay guys do,'" Ellie teased as they walked to class.

"You look great, Marco. Come downstairs. Dylan's going to be here any minute," Ellie reassured. And Marco did look great. Slightly undersized muscle tank top, Diesel jeans, funky bandana. Even he had to admit that you would never believe that he had been in the closet just two months earlier. The style gene was fully active.

Horn. "They're here, Marco."

"Hey Marco…Ellie. Nice shirt, Marco." Dylan playfully ran his finger along Marco's bare upper arm, outlining his surprisingly defined muscle, as Marco slid into the front seat. Marco blushed.

When they walked up the stairs into the club, Marco was mesmerized by the sensual energy surrounding him – thumping beats, flashing coloured lights, men in bodyskin shirts, men in no shirts, touching, kissing, dancing. And a group of younger kids waving right at them. "There they are. Come on, guys. Ellie, Paige, these are the kids from the group. Meet James, Cory, Luisa, Anna," Dylan introduced the two worlds.

"Hello my lovelies," James crooned, kissing Dylan and then Marco on both cheeks. Marco laughed, "You see. I told you, Ellie. Gay men flirt."

"Hey Luisa," Marco smiled at her, "I'm glad you came. I wasn't sure if you were going to 'cause they chose a mostly gay guys club. I was so nervous about coming but Dylan invited me so I figured I should face the fear. I'm glad I'm not the only newbie, though," he laughed.

"Yeah. Me too," she empathized, "I wasn't sure if I should come either but I knew that people from the group would be here."

Marco looked interestedly at her, "People? …Or person?" Marco had noticed that she and Anna had been talking after the group the other day.

"Oh okay. You know anyway. I kind of have a crush on Anna," she sighed, "I mean look at how cute she is – spiky hair, blue eyes, short and fit. I just am not sure if she's noticed me."

"Please Luisa. I saw you guys talking after the group. And you've got that Italian beauty - curly dark hair, dark eyes. And besides…you're easy to talk to," Marco smiled at her.

"Thanks Marco. That was a needed confidence boost ….And what about you. Something is obviously going on between you and Dylan."

"Ahhh – why does everyone keep saying that? No really, we are just friends. I mean of course I think he's totally hot, that's kind of objectively the case, isn't it? But it's not like that with us."

"Well, Luisa, that's what Marco keeps telling me. ..But I'm not so sure," Ellie interjected.

"Yeah," Luisa gave Ellie a knowing look, "neither am I."

Dylan walked over to the group, "come on guys, let's get on the dance floor. Are you just going to chit chat all night?"

Marco soaked up the energy around him – pumping music, dancing bodies, beautiful men, surrounded by friends – twirling Paige, hugging Ellie, Dylan's constant touches on his shoulder, finger on his arm, eyes sparkling. He moved rhythmically to the fast paced music. The jarring voice of the DJ momentarily interrupted the trance,"Okay queens and women. We're going to slow things down a bit for a couple of songs here."

'Slow things down. Uh oh.' Marco thought nervously. He quickly grabbed Ellie as the first slow dance started playing.

"Marco, I'll dance with you. But, umm…that's not exactly the point of being in a gay bar…Besides, I think Mr. Hockey Player over there is looking mighty disappointed that your arms are around me right now."

Marco looked up just long enough to meet Dylan's eyes. 'Was that sadness? Disappointment? I'm sure it's nothing.' Dylan shrugged at Marco as Marco saw him ask James to dance.

"Dylan's dancing with James, Ellie. Besides, it's intimidating, okay?...I'm not sure I'm ready." Marco sighed as he put his head on Ellie's shoulder, but couldn't take his eyes off the blond curly hair with his arms around another guy.

Marco didn't take his arms off Ellie as the first song ended, knowing there was going to be another slow song, so he was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder, gently breaking up their dance.

"Hey Marco…I can't let you come to your first gay bar without dancing with a guy," Dylan smiled down at him as he saw the nervousness surface in Marco's eyes. "It's okay, Marco. We're in a gay bar. Guys dance together. It's really the same thing as dancing with a girl," he reassured as he gently took Marco's hand pulling him away from Ellie, towards his body.

Marco tentatively wrapped his arms around Dylan's neck, as Madonna's _Crazy for You_ started playing. He felt Dylan's warm arms around his back, pulling him in. He felt Dylan's chest against his, Dylan's head on his as he rested his head on his shoulder and was brave enough to face his neck, breathing him in. Dylan's hands began roaming Marco's back.

_Slowly now we begin to move, every breath I'm deeper into you. Soon we two are standing still in time…_

"You know, Marco…I didn't really mean what I said about not letting you come here and not dance with a guy-"

"Oh-" Marco looked up confused.

"I didn't want you to dance with 'a guy'…I wanted you to dance with _me_…_I _wanted to dance with you." Marco looked up and saw for the first time, a seriousness in Dylan's eyes he hadn't seen before. His body responded all over… and he was terrified.

'Was that look for me? Those eyes were full of vulnerability - and was that desire? Could it be? For me?'

"It's okay, Marco." Dylan pulled him close as their arms wrapped around each other again.

_I'm crazy for you. Touch me once and you'll know it's true. I never wanted anyone like this. It's all brand new_…

As the dance ended, Marco bravely looked up at Dylan, "Yeah, well…I didn't have that look because I was nervous about dancing with a guy, Dylan…I had that look because I was nervous about dancing with this guy, …with you," Marco paused, "and this is so _not_ like dancing with a girl." Marco had enough courage to give Dylan one of his shy smiles. Dylan was amazed at Marco's unexpected openness and he felt giddy, hugging Marco to him for the last moment of the dance.

"Thank you, Mr. Del Rossi" Dylan said elegantly as he broke apart and bowed playfully to Marco.

The group re-convened as the music sped up again but Marco couldn't focus. He grabbed Ellie's hand, "I'm dying here, Ell…I'm going crazy."

Before Ellie could respond, Paige leaned over to him, smiling in her satisfied way, "So how was that dance with my brother, Mr. Nothing's Going On. I don't know who's in worse denial, you or Dylan. You were steaming up the dance floor…Can you admit it now, Marco? You like him…And he likes you too."

Marco's body was tingling and his heart wouldn't stop racing. Could he admit it? He was so aware of every touch, each point of contact. Could he deny it? Coming out was one thing, but to let himself imagine…imagine what? Kissing Dylan?... Touching Dylan?...A boyfriend? He would have no idea what to do, what that would be like. But his body was telling him that he couldn't hide anymore. The feeling was so strong.

"So what is going on between you and Dylan, Marco?" Ellie looked him straight in the eye. Marco leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. When he opened them and saw Ellie's loving and excited eyes still looking for a response, he knew he couldn't answer anything else. "I don't know, Ellie. I just completely don't know…And it freaks me out."

Later that night, Marco found himself tossing and turning in bed, unable to fall asleep. His mind was racing and his body was still wired from the night. The thought just kept repeating in his head, 'I like Dylan. I like him. He's the first guy I can see myself hooking up with. I have a crush on a Dylan and I don't think it's going to go away. It just felt so good to be dancing with him. Achh! Why can't I fall asleep?'

After an hour of trying to sleep, Marco decided he might as well turn on the computer. Maybe he'd send Ellie an e-mail, try to sort out his feelings. It was 3:30am. As he began to write, he was surprised by another pop up text message.

It was Dylan. This was not going to help him get Dylan off his mind. Sigh.

IDylan: Marco? You're up?

Baddaboom: Dylan? Yeah. What are you doing up?

IDylan: I could ask you the same question.Just couldn'tsleep, I guess…thinking about the night.

Baddaboom: Yeah, me too.

IDylan: Hey – do you have a phone in your room?

Baddaboom: Yeah, I have my cell. Why?

IDylan: Great…How about you call me on my cell? I'll put it on vibrate so we won't wake anyone up.

Baddaboom: Uh, okay…isn't it a little late?

IDylan: Yeah, but neither of us can sleep and I don't know…thought it would be nice to fall asleep on the phone….

Baddaboom: I'm smiling….and you should be vibrating.

"Hey."

"Hey. I have to whisper so my parents don't wake up and freak out."

"So what did you think of your first gay club experience?"

"Well, I think I could be convinced to go again – good music, hot guys. Can't complain…oh, and I had my first slow dance with a guy," Marco flirted.

"Oh really? How was it?...was he hot?"

"He was alright…athletic, blond curly hair, blue eyes…yeah, I'd have to say he was pretty hot."

Dylan laughed, "Seriously, Marco. I'm glad you had a good time. I had a great time too," Dylan paused, "I had a great time with you." They listened to each other breathe for a moment.

"Yeah, it's funny, you and me. How we barely knew each other two months ago, and now how we're like-"

"like best friends." Dylan finished Marco's sentence.

'Woh. I can't believe he just said that,' thought Marco. "Yeah,... like best friends."

"I think I'm ready to sleep now…thanks for calling me at 3:47am," Dylan yawned.

"Good night, Dylan."

"Good night, Marco. See you on Monday."


	4. Rainbow Crush

Thank you to all the reviewers...still fewer than I had hoped. Hmmm...how to get readers to review without threatening. Positiveincentives maybe? Lots of Marco and Dylan chemistry in this chapter and the next...so when I know people want the next chapter, I'll post! (I guess it's a veiled threat)...

Thanks especially to Missmiamya, Adamoslilcowgirl, and luvluv (again!) all who I know are avid Darco readers and writers and have taken time to review more than once.

Enjoy chapter 4! It's long and yummy (in my humble opinion):

Chapter 4: Rainbow Crush

Marco had given in - it was official. He had a crush. A constantly distracting, heart racing, body tingling, sometimes wanting so much it hurt, can't concentrate crush, on Dylan Michalchuk, who also happened to be one of his closest friends. This could definitely complicate things.

"Just go with it, Marco. Let yourself feel for once," Ellie had said to him. So he was. And it was amazing and terrifying all at the same time.

'Can I actually let myself believe that this could actually happen?' The thought was still so unreal. But he was at least letting himself think it.

It had been more than a week since the night out at the club, and Marco had unfortunately spent the weekend studying for his math test at Jimmy's with Spinner. But on Tuesday he was high - not just because he aced his test, or because it was Tuesday (ie. soccer and group with you know who), but because he had finally had the courage to confront Spinner and his inane discomfort with his 'gayocity'. The whole thing was pretty hilarious, actually. Spinner had decided that Marco had a 'man-crush' on him! Yes, on Spinner. If there was one guy Marco was not attracted to…

"Ellie! I've been dying to talk to you since the weekend." Marco pulled her to the side.

"Something happen with Dylan?" Ellie asked hopefully.

"No, no. Not about that. It's Spinner…I think he's coming around. You see, he thought I had a crush on him-"

"On HIM! Please...You're into;"

"blondes - but with blue eyes, curly hair, built body, total six pack, hockey player-types," Marco smiled sheepishly, "I know. But anyways, Spinner somehow mistook himself for that person. So I told him that he was so wrong…well, actually I told him that his shoes don't match, his hair was so last year, he smells, and oh yeah, that he's not even that cute…And believe it or not, I think that I pretty much saved our friendship."

"No way! You rock, Marco….I mean just because you've been crushing on someone-"

"Crushing on who?...anyone I know?" Dylan suddenly appeared from around the corner, and was now looking very amusedly at Marco.

The blood rushed to Marco's cheeks, "Sort of…yeah, well…just someone."

Dylan's eyes sparkled but he decided not to press him, much to Marco's relief.

Marco could never wait for the 3:30 bell on Tuesdays. Today was their first game and Marco and Craig ran excitedly out to the field to start warming up. With the whistle, the game began and Marco focused his excitement and nervous happiness on the game. Kick. Dylan kicked the ball to Craig. Kick. Back to Dylan.

"Dylan – I'm open!" Marco yelled.

Kick. To Marco… to Craig. Score! One to nothing for Degrassi with only five minutes left to play.

"That was fantastic teamwork – Dylan, Marco, Craig," the coach was beaming, "You won the game. The play was a great example of why it's important to pass. Great job, guys."

After the compulsory round of pats on the back and high fives, Dylan and Marco made their way to the changeroom to get ready for the group. "So we worked pretty well together today, eh?" Dylan smiled.

"Yeah," Marco mused, "Guess we work pretty well together."

"Are you flirting with me?" Dylan remembered Marco's sheepish question to him after their first practice.

"By now, Dylan, I know you don't mind…'cause I'm always flirting with you," Marco smiled and sighed. 'But I wish I could tell you that it's so not enough anymore…'

Luisa was beaming when she came into the group that night. She immediately pulled Marco aside, "So…? What's up?" he asked interestedly.

"So…..I did it. I asked her out."

"What! And…"

"And we're going to a movie on Thursday night! Right before Cory's party on Friday night...I am keeping my voice down 'cause we're here but Marco, I am so excited…"

"Do you think you'll kiss her?" Marco was a bit obsessed with the idea of kissing at the moment.

"Ahhh – I don't know…but I hope so….kissing a girl! Can you imagine…"

"Actually yeah. Been there, done that…it's not all it's cracked up to be," Marco teased.

"Very funny," Luisa rolled her eyes, "What about you, Marco? Don't you think it's time you took some action with this Dylan situation?"

"Yeah,…I think it's time HE took some action. I mean, we're always together, we flirt, lots of touches, but he hasn't even tried to kiss me…I don't know, maybe he just sees me as his friend, his younger brother..."

"Please Marco, trust me…most people are not interested in steamy slow dances with their younger brothers…You can take action too, you know."

"Me? No way…he is so less terrified of all of this than me. If he wants me, all he has to do is ask…or act."

"Suit yourself, hunny…But I'm the one with the date."

By the time Cory's party rolled around on Friday night, Marco had been thinking about what Luisa had said to him all week. The truth was that he wanted Dylan to ask him out. He wanted to know that Dylan wanted him…So what if Dylan would walk by his locker at least five times a day, drive him to soccer, drive him home from soccer, eat lunch with his friends, call him, text him, e-mail him…friends do all those things. He had never tried to kiss him, and for Marco that was still a big red light.

But Luisa had done it. She had asked Anna out. And by the end of the week, with Marco's frustration mounting, he decided that something was going to have to happen. He just wasn't sure what yet.

The gang was hanging out in Cory's moms' basement, when Luisa and Anna walked in, holding hands. "Hey guys," they were beaming, "Cory, how cool is it that you have lesbian moms!" Luisa was effusive.

"Yeah," Anna added, "I was wondering how come your parents were so cool with you having all these gay kids over and then I realized…that is so inspiring!"

Marco discreetly pulled Luisa to the side, "So?...it obviously went well…"

"Yeah…so I got my first girl kiss," she giggled, "and you were SO wrong, Mr. Del Rossi…it was so hot!...and I am reallyhappy,…and now it's your turn, Marco...what are you going to do about Dylan?"

"Umm…I haven't quite figured that out yet."

Just then James turned around and gently put his arm around Marco. "Marco sweetie, come on over here so we can talk."

"Okay." Marco looked confused.

"Marco hunny, I've been overhearing your conversation with Luisa,"

"You have?" Marco looked worried.

"Yeah. Don't worry…my lips are sealed. But listen, I've known Dylan a long time and all the signs are there. He wants you, sweetie…He just doesn't want to intimidate you…"

"Well it would be nice if he'd let me decide what I'm afraid of," Marco sighed, "But anyways, I've already decided that I want to do something…I just don't know what to do, how to bring it up, what to say…"

"Now here's where I can give some advice – trust me, hunny, talking about sex, inevitably leads to…"

"I'm not talking about jumping into bed with him, James!"

"No, of course not. But if you want to be kissed…trust me, bring up the topic…see where it leads." Marco's mind began racing.

"Now go get your man!" James encouraged.

'I can't believe I'm going to do this…I am usually not quite so calculating,' Marco mused to himself. 'But desperate times call for desperate measures…'

The party was getting full and the basement was hot, or was it just Marco's nerves? He finally knew he had to get some air, but he hoped he wasn't going to be alone.

"Hey Dylan."

"Hey sexy."

Marco couldn't help but smile despite his task at hand, "Hey. I'm pretty hot and was going to get some fresh air in the back. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. It's totally hot in here."

First step successful.

They sat down on the bench in Cory's lovely little city garden, slightly turned in towards each other. Marco noticed that their knees were touching. 'Sigh. Here goes.'

"So Dylan. Luisa and Anna, eh?"

"Yeah. It is so great…I'm always so happy to see gay kids in the group hook up,…especially when it's so clear they belong together."

"Yeah, me too! And Luisa told me that she got her first girl-kiss…she said it was amazing…and it got me thinking,…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Dylan's interest was peaked, "Of course."

Marco breathed nervously, "What was your first guy-kiss like, Dylan?...I'm still waiting for mine," Marco quickly gave Dylan a shy smile and looked down.

"My first kiss?" Dylan looked sheepishly at Marco.

"Was he hot?"

"Well…yeah. Definitely. If it's going to be your first kiss, it should be someone you really want….so yeah, he was hot…I think of it like there are 3 levels… and they were all there,"

Marco leaned in, listening.

"The first is the first guy-kiss. The amazing feeling that you are finally getting to experience what it actually is to be gay. And how awesome it is….The second is the first kiss level. The feeling that anyone can have when it's their first kiss. You know,…sexuality for the first time. And it feels so good. The third though really is the best level – the I'm kissing this person who I totally want. I guess that can happen to anyone…especially when you've been waiting a long time for someone," Dylan's face was now only a few inches apart from Marco's own, his eyes had that serious look again and there was a question behind them, as if maybe Dylan was actually figuring Marco out. "So you've been crushing on someone, eh?…" Dylan asked.

Marco sighed to himself in frustration. Was Dylan this clueless? Was he not going to bite? "So Dylan… you really haven't figured out who...I mean who I have a crush on?..." Marco insinuated.

Dylan leaned in leaving only a breath between him and Marco, "Well…I was hoping…" And then, Dylan leaned in, and Marco closed his eyes as Dylan gently covered Marco's lips with his. Marco let himself go, softly opening his mouth, and as Dylan pulled away, playfully running his teeth along Dylan's upper lip, not wanting to let him end the kiss.

Marco and Dylan just looked at each other for a moment.

"So you figured it out," Marco shyly smiled up at Dylan, beaming and flushed.

Dylan smiled. "I was hoping after all this time…and wow. That was hot," Dylan ran his finger along Marco's arm, "how did I do?...I mean, was that first kiss material?" Dylan was also flushed, as the space between them decreased.

"Well, it was pretty hot," Marco admitted, "but I think I definitely need more practice…" He leaned in as Dylan's hand moved up to his face, brushing his cheek, as their mouths met. Dylan opened his mouth slightly, gently running his tongue along Marco's lips, before slipping it tentatively into Marco's mouth, touching his tongue, before ending the kiss.

Marco and Dylan just stared at each other until Dylan broke the silence. "So I hope you like chicken teriyaki."

Marco looked confused and giggled, "Sure. I like chicken teriyaki."

"Because that's what I'm cooking you tomorrow night for our first date," Dylan smiled.

Marco gave him his adorable sheepish smile, "Are you asking me out?"

"It's about time…don't you think?" Marcojust leaned over and kissed him.

Marco's heart was still flying when he got home that night. He and Dylan had decided not to tell the group until Tuesday and had just sat talking, holding hands, punctuated with soft, tentative kisses that Marco couldn't get enough of. Before he got into bed, he turned on the computer, hoping for a late night text message from Dylan. No such luck tonight but that was okay. He would just e-mail Ellie to call him first thing in the morning. But he had new mail.

From: dylan.michalchukdegrassi.ca

Subject: You

Hey Marco. Sorry I couldn't text you – I have early practice and I have to be awake tomorrow 'cause I'm cooking dinner for a date tomorrow night. Wish me luck!

By now you know that I'm not normally a sap, but for some reason I wanted to write. So - just wanted to let you know that I can't wait for more of tonight….not just because the kiss was perfect (which it was), or because you're a great kisser (which you are. Beginner's luck? No…just talent), but because despite my usual confidence, I've been too shy to tell you that this is what I've been wanting all along.

Now we know which one of us truly has guts. See you tomorrow, sexy. (yes, still flirting). Dylan


	5. Crazy For You

Thank you so much to the reviewers – luvluv of course, and missmiamya (great that it inspired you in your life), normallyweirdm (thank you for the excited scream), and the infamous KaitlinBell. Thanks for reading!

I have been waiting to write this chapter since I started the story. It is my longest chapter yet. I hope you like it – it even gives me tingles! Enjoy….

Chapter 5: Crazy For You

"Ellie? Ellie..is that you. Are you up? Wake up! I need to talk to you….Ellie, it happened!"

"Marco? What are you doing up? Wait…you just called me, right? It's 7:30 on Saturday morning!"

"I know. I couldn't sleep. I was just waiting until a somewhat reasonable time to call, 'kay? So wake up."

"Uh…okay. What's going on? What happened?"

"Ellie – he kissed me….Dylan kissed me. And then I kissed him. Well, I kind of orchestrated the whole thing but he actually initiated the kiss. Well, the first one…then it didn't really matter anymore."

"What! Marco, are you serious?"

"Yeah." Ellie could feel Marco's infectious smile from the other side of the phone. He did it. He actually got what he wanted and what she knew he could have. I mean she of all people knew how irresistible Marco was. There was just something about him – his enthusiasm, his sweetness, his intelligence…and she knew that Dylan saw it. With her heart in tact, and her own spark filled relationship with Sean, she was ready to pass the torch and to play a different role. As long as Marco still needed her, of course….which his early morning phone calls clearly showed he did. She was filled with love for him and happiness.

"Wow, Marco…tell me."

Marco recounted Luisa's nudging, James' advice, Dylan's cluelessness, and how it felt to finally close his eyes and feel Dylan's soft lips, slight stubble against his face,…their tentative French kisses, with the promise of more to come. Finally, when Marco wouldn't let her off the phone, she agreed to come over in the afternoon to help him prepare for his date that night, as long as he let her off to go shower!

"Marco…phone is for you. A boy named Dylan," Marco's mother called from downstairs.

Marco looked nervously at Ellie, "I hope he's not going to cancel."

"Please Marco," Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay. I'm just being lame…he's not going to cancel." Marco was giddy as he picked up the phone,"Hey Dylan."

"Hey Marco."

"Hey Dylan," Ellie crooned from the background.

"Ellie says hi," Marco smiled at her.

"Ellie's there, eh? Hi Ellie-"

"He says hi."

"So you told her, I'm assuming."

"Told her what?" Marco flirted, "oh yeah, that we assisted on the winning goal in the game on Tuesday. Definitely."

"Very funny…I mean I guess the whole best gay friend finally had the guts to kiss you couldn't be too much on your mind this afternoon." Marco was blushing and beaming, still in somewhat of a state of shock.

"Oh that…I might have said something," Marco giggled, "So are we really going on a date tonight? I still can't believe it."

"Well, parents are going out, mom's helping me cook, I told Paige I'd finally kissed you and she more than willingly agreed to get out of the house-"

"You told PAIGE!"

"Yeah,…I know. But it wouldn't be long until all our friends found out anyways…is that okay? I mean, I definitely don't want to start freaking you out now that…well now that this has kind of started between us..."

Although Marco had reacted with his habitual fear of all things gay, knowing Paige would be on the phone with the latest news five minutes ago, when he thought about it, he just laughed, "You know what, Dylan? I totally don't care…When I think about it, well, …I'm at least out at Degrassi, and if the rest of the school wants to share my excitement…well, I'm game. So…I need to get going 'cause I'm getting ready for a date tonight."

Dylan laughed, "lucky guy. He'll pick you up around 7, 'kay?"

"Can't wait."

Marco had carefully picked out his outfit - undersized, somewhat body hugging brown button down shirt, always fitted jeans, and left his hair naturally curly, as he looked in the mirror one last time before the door bell rang.

"Marco – that boy Dylan is here...he is taking you to Paige's with Spinner? Have a good time," Marco's mom kissed him on the cheek as Marco ran anxiously to the car.

When Dylan drove safely out of range of Marco's house, Marco leaned over and quickly kissed him on the cheek, briefly distracting him from his driving.

"What was that for?" Dylan smiled.

"Just checking."

"Checking what?"

"You know…that it really happened. That we're actually on a date…And you didn't seem too shocked, so I think it's safe to say-"

As Dylan pulled into his driveway, he gently pulled Marco's face towards his and kissed him passionately on the mouth, letting his lips linger on Marco's upper lip. Marco gasped.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty safe to say." Dylan laughed at him and eyed Marco flirtatiously, "You know, Marco, now that it's all out in the open between us, I probably won't be so shy anymore."

'Woh,' Marco thought to himself, 'I can't believe this is happening.'

When he walked into the Michalchuk's kitchen, Marco didn't know what to say -White tablecloth at the round table for two, candlelight, sweet smell of teriyaki, something chocolate baking, and fun campy music playing on the CD player.

_I'm comin' out…I want the world to know, I've got to let it show._

"Wow, Dylan….this is awesome. I can't believe you went to all this effort. It smells delicious." Dylan beamed, "Just one question, what's up with the crazy music?"

Dylan laughed, "well, I wanted this to be romantic…I guess that's obvious. But really,…I couldn't let us take ourselves too seriously," Dylan shook his hips as he sang out – "I'm comin' out…"

Marco laughed and relaxed, seeing the relaxed and confident Dylan he had become used to. This wasn't so different at all. Just better…

As they began the molten chocolate cake for dessert, Dylan leaned over and took Marco's free hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "So sexy…for a newbie, I was pretty amazed that you got us into that situation last night…Don't get me wrong – I'm eternally grateful, but amazed."

And so Marco began to tell him the story of his crush. Everybody's questions, Luisa's courage, James' prodding, his mounting frustration. That he couldn't believe that he had the guts to actually bring up first kisses, sitting alone with his months old crush and best gay friend…

Dylan laughed, interrupting Marco's story, "what?" Marco looked up, "it's so funny that I had to go through all that to get the more experienced, confident older guy to try something?"

"No," Dylan answered, "You have chocolate on your face." And with that Dylan got up, and with his sexy sly smile, leaned over and gently licked the corner of Marco's chocolaty mouth. "That's better."

"Oh." Marco blushed once again. By now he was getting used to his red cheeks.

Dylan had rented _Mambo Italiano_ – a Canadian gay comedy about coming out in an Italian family of all things! - and he snuggled up to Marco on the couch in the living room. Marco rested his head against Dylan's chest, tentatively placing his hand on his thigh. 'Wow – he has muscles.' Marco was consistently amazed at Dylan's body, and even more amazed that he was now allowed to touch it. Dylan playfully traced his finger over Marco's face, distracting him from the movie. It was a constant reminder of what would hopefully come after the movie. Marco was nervous, but since their kisses the night before, he knew his body had never felt so alive.

As the movie ended, and there was a somewhat awkward moment of quiet, Marco nervously but bravely approached the topic. "So, umm, Dylan…now we've kissed…and we're dating…at least I hope we're dating," Marco's doubt surfaced for a second.

Dylan chuckled, "Yeah…I think it's pretty certain that we're dating."

"Okay… So, I know you know, that I haven't ever done this before, and as you put it, I have lots of firsts left," Marco smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay, Marco," Dylan reassured, "I'm not in a rush. We can go as slow as you-"

"No. Let me finish," Marco said quickly, worried he wouldn't have the guts to finish his sentence, "I know you're not in a rush. I'm not in a rush either. And,…well,.. and I trust you. I mean come on Dylan, it took you months to even kiss me!...But what I want to say is that,… the truth is that kissing you last night was the most amazing thing I've ever felt, and I so want more,…with you. Not all at once or anything. But I want to, and well, because I'm totally new at this, I hope you'll be willing to show me, 'cause I'm willing to learn," Marco breathed a sigh of relief. He had said it. No more miscommunications about who wants what. Marco wanted. And Dylan now knew it.

Dylan smiled widely at him, eyes sparkling with desire. He was excited by Marco's openness, and was more than willing to oblige, as he leaned in to Marco, whispering in his ear, "Okay, sexy. Lesson number one." Marco looked curiously up at him, as Dylan slowly began kissing his neck, "Always," Dylan whispered, "tell me," more soft neck kisses, "what you like…and what you don't." Marco giggled, as Dylan gently laid him down on the couch, lying alongside him, and continuing to brush his tongue and teeth along his throat. "Like with this…I haven't done this to you before…"

"Yeah," Marco blushed, "I like it."

Dylan moved to Marco's earlobe, softly sucking it, and running his tongue along the outside of his ear. "And this?"

Marco laughed, "ticklish…but sexy."

Finally, Marco couldn't take it anymore and he turned his mouth to meet Dylan's, as Dylan let himself begin to kiss Marco with the pent up passion of the months of waiting and wanting. The kiss was gentle at first, tentative bites, tongues barely touching. But as Marco's hands began pressing into Dylan's back, pulling him closer, Dylan abandoned his reservations about freaking Marco out and opened his mouth, using his tongue to widen Marco's lips, and he kissed him with all the passion and attraction he felt. Teeth biting lips, tongues battling, Marco's tongue in his mouth, hands on backs, on faces, gasping.

Marco was breathless. As Dylan moved back to attack his neck,Marco moaned with desire. "Sorry," Marco turned bright red.

Dylan looked confused for a second and then realized that Marco was apologizing for his moan. He shook his head, "Lesson number two." Marco looked questioningly at him "Moaning," Dylan laughed, brushing his lips against Marco's cheek, "is great." Dylan paused kissing Marco softly on his now swollen lips, "In other words, I like to hear you…moaning, sighing, whatever…it's all good," Dylan grinned, "it tells me that what I'm doing is turning you on, and well,…it turns me on."

"I'll keep that in mind," Marco couldn't believe he was having this conversation, and he quickly moved to cover Dylan's mouth with a deep kiss. Dylan moaned. Marco stopped, "Now you're just doing that on purpose," he pouted, unconvinced.

"You are so wrong, Marco…you'll see."

As they began kissing again, Marco suddenly sat up, and looked around nervously. "What time is it, Dylan?"

"Like 10 or so, why? You don't have to be home for another hour and a half," he said pulling him back down.

"No…but um…your parents coming home?...Couldn't we go somewhere a bit less in the middle of the living room?" Marco laughed.

"They totally won't care...but yeah, I guess I don't really want them walking in. I mean, we could go to my room, but I don't want you to think that it means-"

Marco laughed, grabbing his hand to pull him upstairs, "Don't worry, Dylan…I told you, I trust you. And," Marco smiled, "I also told you that I want you."

Dylan walked over to his CD player and pressed play before sitting down on the bed with Marco."Wait," Marco recognized the music, "this is the song we danced to."

"Madonna – Crazy for You. A part of any self respectinggay male music repertoire," Dylan laughed, "But seriously, I've kind of been obsessed with the song since we danced together. See I'm lame…it was right in my CD player."

Marco was beaming. He loved the vulnerable Dylan. "So umm…do you want to dance?" Marco asked shyly.

Dylan looked at Marco with surprise in his eyes as he gave him his hand and pulled him close for their now second slow dance. "I should never have underestimated you, sexy Marco…beginner or not, you know exactly what you're doing."

Marco's eyes shone flirtatiously at Dylan, "Well, I'm not sure that that's exactly true…but I do know what I want…" Marco leaned up as his lips met Dylan's, loving every electric touch between them. Making out on a private dance floor, not bad at all.

_I never wanted anyone like this…it's all brand new…you'll feel it in my kiss, you'll feel it in my kiss_

As the song ended, Marco gently pushed Dylan down on his bed, climbing on top of him. "So now it's your turn, Mr. Michalchuk." Marco gave Dylan a sexy smile, as he tentatively, and then with more confidence, began kissing his neck – gentle teeth, tongue, lips. "So?" Marco flirted, "Always tell me what you like," he bit Dylan's neck, "and I've never done that to you before, so?…"

Dylan laughed, amazed at how not shy and how willing to try new things Marco was. What had he been worried about over the last few months? Intimidating Marco? It all seemed so ridiculous now lying in his arms, underneath him, as Marco playfully sucked his neck.

"Ahhh…my neck is my weak spot, Marco…it drives me crazy when you do that."

Marco looked up, "Crazy good or crazy bad?"

"Crazy good…Ahh…"

"Just checking," Marco continued his task before attacking Dylan's mouth again.

"Dylan," Marco paused for a breath, "all I can say is…well…wow," he blushed, not planning to have said that.

"Yeah, definitely."

As Marco and Dylan began kissing again, they jumped when they heard the front door click and the voices of Paige and the Michalchuk parents surfaced from downstairs. "Ahh! Dylan –your parents!" Marco quickly jumped up, straightening his hair, fixing his shirt.

Dylan sat calmly, eyes sparkling, laughing, "it's okay, Marco…They know. Remember - my mom helped me cook dinner for you. They trust me."

Marco hadn't really thought about the fact that Dylan's parents knew that they were dating. He had met them many times, working on projects with Paige, hanging out with Dylan and Paige. But this just seemed so different. That they could know that he was upstairs making out with Dylan. It was too crazy.

"Really, Marco. They're totally cool…besides," Dylan smiled, "they really like you. I think they're really glad that it was you I was cooking for tonight."

"Really?...You have to realize this parent thing is totally new territory for me."

"Yeah, I know…but you've proven you do very well in new territory." Marco playfully smacked him, as Dylan grabbed his hand to go downstairs.

"Hey mom, dad."

"Hi Dylan hunny. How was the dinner?" Marco shyly appeared on the stairs behind Dylan.

"Marco hunny. I should be asking you. He's not a bad chef, is he?" Mrs. Michalchuk smiled calmly.

"It was great, Mrs. Michalchuk," Marco smiled relaxing slightly, "everything was delicious."

"That's wonderful, hunny. You'll have to join us all for dinner next time," Marco smiled remembering Dylan's coming out story. So was he going to be the boyfriend to come over for dinner? He could handle that. "It's getting late though, kids. Dylan you should probably be taking Marco home soon."

"Yeah, I know…We were just getting ready to go."

As Dylan opened the front door to leave with Marco, Paige peered out from behind the kitchen door, "Hey Marco hun. Glad you had a good dinner…Nice hickey, Dylan…I told you that Marco is talented," Paige smiled smugly at having cornered her now red cheeked brother. Dylan looked like he was going to kill Paige before Marco pulled him out the door, laughing.

By now Marco knew to check his messages before he crawled into bed at night. He had just left Dylan's car twenty minutes ago but somehow he couldn't get enough. There seemed to always be something he wanted to say.

Baddaboom: Dylan?

IDylan: Hi sexy…

Baddaboom: It seems we have this little routine now, eh?

IDylan: Yeah…I like it. Helps me sleep after I chat to you… Right now I'm stillwired fromtonight.

Baddaboom: Yeah, tell me about it…

IDylan: So?...any thoughts to share?

Baddaboom: Well…okay, what the hell? If you're the one I'm doing it with, you might as well be the one I talk to about it….So you know, after last night, and now tonight,.. for the first time I can't imagine wanting anything other than this…being straight or whatever. There is just this incredible feeling of right-ness. Every time I touch you, my body responds. It's like we just fit. And I know that being gay is…well…perfect. …Of course, it helps that I get to experience all this with the hottest guy in school (picture me with that cute shy smile again).

IDylan: Wow, Marco… I'm just feeling so much…I don't know what to say. Typical Dylan... By now, though, I know only to picture you with a cute, sexy smile, because with me, you aren't shy at all. You are sweet, sexy, sexual, and responsive….Basically, I'm crazy for you, Marco. And I can't wait for more.


	6. Ordinary World

So I'm not sure that I should continue this story because it seems that only about 5 people are reading it. I'm not sure what happened to all the reviewers from my other story, but if you're reading (and even if you hate this story), please let me know! This could likely be a 10 chapter story but I'll stop if it's not being enjoyed! I can definitely be influenced by reviewers so please tell me what you love and hate...

Here's chapter 6 - please R and R!

Chapter 6: Ordinary World

"Hey Marco – you up for a coffee?" Craig asked as they walked into the changeroom after soccer practice on Tuesday.

"Can't tonight – I have the group…And Dylan and I haven't told anybody about us yet," Marco grinned, "But anyways, maybe we can hang out this weekend."

"Sure. Sounds Cool….Marco? Hello? What are you looking ...oh." Craig laughed, as he saw Marco make eye contact with a freshly clean Dylan walking out of the showers with only a little white towel around his waist. Of course there were like ten other guys in the same attire, but Marco seemed only to be distracted by this one.

"Hey Dylan," Marco was tomato red. Dylan's perfect body suddenly had endless possibilities and Marco was staring, picturing Dylan,..and him,.. with chocolate body paint. Yum.

But this was soccer – and the guys change room. And soccer was strictly business.

"Hey Marco," Dylan's eyes sparkled, as he watched Marco quickly make his way to the other end of the changeroom.

On their way to the group, Dylan and Marco agreed to wait until the circle to let people know what was going on with them. Dylan had something up his sleeve, Marco could feel it, but he was willing to take the risk. If there was any context where hefelt totally confident in his gayocity, this was it. They made it in just as the circle was gathering, much to Marco's relief. He knew that James and Luisa would pounce as soon as they saw them.

"I'm James. Still gay! And the week…well, my mom asked me if I was dating anyone. Now don't y'all get excited because the answer is sadly no. BUT this is the first time my mom has ever approached the topic of me dating someone." Excited sounds of support from around the room.

Dylan's turn. "I'm Dylan. Definitely gay…So the week…" Marco cringed, bracing himself, "well," Dylan looked mischievously at Marco who was sitting on the other side of the circle, "not too much going on," Luisa and James sighed in disappointment, "except that I did finally find out, first hand,…that the new gay guy at school is a damn good kisser-" Dylan smiled widely, relishing the reaction.

"No way!" Kendra, the butchy, friendly group leader jumped up looking right at Marco. Mortified Marco just buried his head in his hands. , "it's about friggin' time! Holy cow!" Her excitement was infectious, as the group, all beaming, clapped their hands.

James shook his head at Dylan, "You bastard! Trying to trick us into thinking it was still the same old…well, hunny, I think I speak for all of us who've been here this last few months when I say hallelujah!...And to quote the famous genie – I think I'm going to just die ofNOT surprise!"

"Yeah…so…my news is that I'm with the sexy brown eyed guy sitting over there, " Dylan continued the torture, "and um…sorry Marco…forgive me?" Dylan flirted.

Marco sat shaking his head and blushing as the group of course all turned their eyes to him.

"So I'm Marco…and I guess any of you who haven't been here before already figured that out," Marco rolled his eyes, "So anyways, I'm gay,…and my news from the week is, well, …that it's pretty awesome," Marco let the excitement that hadn't calmed inside him just boil right over, and he smiled his adorable smile from ear to ear. "And Dylan…you can make this one up to me later," Marco rebutted suggestively, getting an impressed and flirtatious nod from the blonde across the circle.

The night ended with Dylan parked around the corner from Marco's house, and two teenaged boys steaming up the car windows. "I thought that only happened in movies for effect," Marco laughed as he drew his initials on the window.

"No..it actually happens in real life," Dylan leaned over drawing a heart around Marco's initials. Marco looked at the heart and they both cracked up laughing, as Dylan climbed on top of Marco, pressing his lips against his.

Marco was getting a bit restless at school. On Wednesday, like Monday and Tuesday, Marco had barely seen Dylan, except of course their usual Tuesday after school routine. But that was after school, not school. There had been one hello in the hallway, a nice smile, and a small tap on the shoulder in the cafeteria before Dylan went to sit with his own friends.

"Ellie?" Marco complained, "what is up with him?...I think I used to see him more before we were dating. Now that he knows he can have me, he doesn't think it's necessary to hang out with me anymore?"

"Come on, Marco. It's been three days…if you want to be with him, why don't you just go sit with him? He's probably just trying to give you space, trying not to overwhelm you like always," Ellie reassured.

"Yeah, well, once again he should let me decide what overwhelms me…I don't know, it makes me nervous. What if he doesn't want his straight guy hockey friends to know about us?"

Ellie just shook her head.

Marco's mind was racing as he walked back through the hallway to his locker. "Hey Marco," Jimmy and Hazel briefly broke their infatuated eye contact.

"What's up, Marco?" Spinner and Paige holding hands on their way to class.

Random grade elevens engaging in serious tonsil hockey - right beside his locker! Yuck – is that really necessary? Marco glared as the couple hurried away to a corner. 'This sucks.' Marco had never really paid attention to just how much teenage romance surrounded him. In the closet, you choose obliviousness. Now he was suddenly acutely aware of all the touches, the kisses, the flirting, the eye contact. 'This school is so straight,' he kept thinking, 'whatever happened to totally out Dylan? Not when he's with me, I guess.' Marco sighed.

By Thursday afternoon Marco was frustrated. He had spoken to Dylan on the phone and they had agreed to go out on the weekend, but the locker walk-bys, the lunchtime hanging out, and overall school contact had all but disappeared.

"Look Marco, you've been moping around for two days. Why don't you call him on it?...it's not always easy to figure out how to act with a significant other in every context, you know….Talk about it." Ellie could sense Marco's resentment.

As Marco and Ellie walked down the stairs toward the chemistry lab, Marco recognized a set of blonde curls with his friends turning to walk up the stairs. "Here's your chance," Ellie whispered, "Hey Dylan."

"Hey Ellie," Dylan smiled, "Hey Marco."

Marco's frustration melted slightly as he smiled up at the warm blue eyes, "Hey Dylan." As Dylan approached the steps beneath Marco, about to pass him, Marco gently touched his shoulder, "Dylan?...umm, can I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure…go ahead guys, I'll be there in a bit." Dylan looked worried, "What's up?"

"So Dylan…you're totally out at school, right?"

Dylan looked confused, "Yeah…you know I am."

"So there isn't anyone at school that you wouldn't want to know that you're gay, or that you're dating someone?"

Dylan wondered where this was going, "No. Everyone knows…and all my friends know that I'm dating you, if that's what you're wondering."

"Really?"

"Yeah…really. Marco, what is going on?"

"Well, it's just that…well, I wanted to make sure," Marco stepped down to the step just above Dylan, "Because I've been waiting to do this all week." Marco leaned down placing a lingering kiss on Dylan's lips. Dylan smiled widely, shaking his head as the kiss ended. They were eye to eye.

"So I guess I'm clueless once again," Dylan admitted.

"Yeah," Marco chuckled.

"Let's talk after school, 'kay?" Dylan quickly kissed Marco as he made his way to math class.

"Okay."

"So what was that all about, Marco?" Dylan and Marco were sitting on the bench at the back of the school, "Or I guess I probably already know."

"Yeah. It's just that for the last few months, it's been so great spending time with you in school…the flirting…eating lunch together, you know…And now that we're dating, Dylan…I mean, excuse my language,…but where the hell have you been?"

Dylan laughed, " I know…I guess I was just being cautious again. Sorry if I got you worried. I just didn't want you to feel weird about being with a guy in school. I mean the group is one thing, but-"

"Straight world Degrassi is another," Marco finished his sentence, "Dylan, the truth is, this week, I was so aware of all the couples – Jimmy and Hazel, Spinner and Paige, random unnecessary PDA right in front of my locker," Dylan laughed, "but all I could think was that…well, that I want that too – with you. Well, maybe not the tonsil hockey, but the occasional peck on the cheek would be nice," Marco smiled, "I mean, what's the point of being out if I can't be out?...All that to say, I don't just want to be your secret lover-"

"Lover, eh?" Dylan flirted.

Marco smacked him, "You know what I mean."

"Okay, sexy." Dylan put his arm around Marco's shoulder, gently kissing him on the lips, and then lightly on the forehead. "I'll take you home."

Marco was buried in his chemistry problems, when an IM caught his eye.

IDylan: Trying to interrupt your homework with a virtual peck on the cheek…

Baddaboom: Work successfully interrupted…now just try that during school hours.

IDylan: I know. Point well taken…I've actually never had a boyfriend in school before, so it's a first for me too.

Baddaboom: So despite your experience (and skill, I might add), I actually do get some of your firsts, eh?... And did you just call me your boyfriend? Big smile.

IDylan: Actually, I just said that I've never had a boyfriend at school before…but if you're willing, well, I am… Hopefully the big smile means I didn't just freak you out.

Baddaboom: Dylan, you're hopeless…By now haven't you figured out that I'm not so easily freaked out? Sometimes nervous, and sometimes worried, I admit, but when you're open with me…I seem to just want more…So, umm…are we boyfriends?

IDylan: You bet.


	7. Friends and Lovers

So I was inspired to update again so soon by a totally crazy (and unbelievably true – I am still in total shock) happening from last night. **I actually ran into, and met, Adamo Ruggiero, last night!** (huge grin). I was out with my friends, and he was out with his (non-Degrassi people) and suddenly I looked up and there was Adamo Ruggiero, one metre in front of me – cute square glasses, white shirt, bandana.. I practically fainted (my friends can attest to this) but I didn't. Instead, I just went up to him, and told him how much I admired him and his role on Degrassi. He was totally sweet, down to earth, asked me my name, thank yous etc…and that was it. Not snobby or dismissive. Just sweet. I feel privileged to have gotten to see him in a real life, non-cheesy, screaming teenager context (sorry to the many screaming teenagers out there – I just am not one).

I really cannot believe it (I've even spent time warning other Degrassi fans that I've never ran into a Degrassi star before in Toronto). I just wanted to share with other Degrassi fans. I guess there are some perks to living in Toronto…

Chapter 7 – please read and review!

Chapter 7: Friends and Lovers

'Beautiful blue eyes smiling at me and walking this way,' Marco sighed happily to himself, momentarily distracted from his conversation with Craig and Ellie.

"Yeah, so I don't know what's up with Sean…he's spending a lot of time in Wasaga…I'm just not sure how he's feeling about this anymore,…or even how I'm feeling," Ellie confessed, looking at Craig, "Oh – hey Dylan."

"Hey guys…hey Marco," Dylan slipped his hand in Marco's, kissing him quickly on the cheek." Marco beamed, only slightly blushing before re-focusing on the conversation.

"That sucks, Ellie," Craig tried to sympathize, "maybe, umm…we could hang out this weekend instead. I don't have any plans."

"Hey – why don't you guys come with us to the monthly all ages night at the gay club. Ellie came last time too," Dylan suggested.

Marco quickly answered, trying to get Craig off the hook, "No Dylan – Craig doesn't want to go to a gay-"

"Sure I'll come," Craig interrupted, "as long as I have Ellie to dance with," Craig flirted, "and Marco too of course."

"Great...anyways, gotta get to class. Bye babe."

As Dylan walked away, Marco looked at Craig, "Honestly Craig,… you really don't have to come on Friday. I won't be offended," Marco said honestly. He couldn't imagine a straight guy comfortable in a gay bar. _HE_ hadn't even been comfortable his first time.

"No Marco…I want to come. I wouldn't have said so if I didn't want to. You know, not all straight guys are freaked out by all things gay…I don't have anything to prove…besides, then I get Ellie all to myself," Craig flirted. Ellie blushed. Marco was amused.

Marco turned to Ellie as Craig left for class, "So what is up with that?"

"What?" Ellie playing dumb.

"You can pretend to be oblivious…but I can't say that I'm unhappy with all that chemistry between my best straight guy friend and my best friend."

"Whatever Marco." Typical Ellie.

Marco couldn't wait for the bell to ring on Friday. He had a Dylan-filled weekend planned, with the club tonight, and then dinner with Dylan's family on Saturday night.

Marco rushed home to shower and change after school before Dylan came to pick him up. "Marco, it's Dylan again," his mom called him from downstairs. As Marco appeared, she noticed her son's new tight jeans, stylish undersized t-shirt, bandana. She looked questioningly at him, "Marco…who is this Dylan that keeps picking you up? Are you just going to Craig's?" She seemed skeptical.

Marco hated lying to his mother. And he knew he had been. Sometimes he wanted to come home to his mother cooking in the kitchen and tell her how amazing it has been for him to have a boyfriend, and to see her smile and hug him. But tonight wasn't the time. He was caught off guard, and Dylan was here, and he had a date to get to. "I told you mom, Dylan is Paige's brother. He's been hanging out with us more lately since we all met him at the beach," not a lie, "And tonight we're picking up Ellie and Craig. But we're going to an all ages night for dancing."

"Oh – an all ages night. That sounds like fun," his mother seemed satisfied. Maybe she was worried they were trying to sneak into a bar or something. When he does decide to tell her, boy, he wished it would be as simple as 'sorry for drinking underage, mom'. Oh well, can't think about that now. There is a dance floor waiting.

"This is pretty cool, Marco," Craig was bopping to the music with the rest of them, seemingly at ease.

"You're great, Craig," Marco smiled, "I know it sounded like I was discouraging you from coming, but it actually really means a lot to me that you're here." Craig smiled at Marco, bopping as he affectionately put his arm around Marco's shoulder.

"Excuse me while I steal my boyfriend for a dance," Dylan interrupted, placing his arms around Marco's waist, pulling him gently into his body. Marco hadn't thought about the fact that the last time they'd been here he and Dylan hadn't yet been together. Suddenly, he was in a gay bar, with his closest friends, and his boyfriend, who it appeared wasn't going to keep his hands off him. When he looked over a bit nervously, Ellie and Craig seemed happy and relaxed, chatting to each other. Marco smiled to himself as he let himself feel like any other straight couple at any other dance. He held on to Dylan as they swayed together to the fast beats, laughing playfully.

_And I just can't seem to get enough of you…_

Marco was chatting with Ellie when the DJ slowed down the music, Ellie and Dylan looked at each other and laughed as Dylan walked over to Marco. "Marco doesn't need me to protect him this time," Ellie teased.

Dylan laughed, wrapping his arms around Marco, as Craig quickly asked Ellie to dance. "He's obviously just dancing with me to make sure he dances with a girl," Ellie whispered to Marco, allaying any suggestion of romance.

"Whatever Ellie," Marco answered back, turning his face into Dylan's soft salty neck. Marco could feel Dylan's neck against his lips, and he got caught up in his racing thoughts – making out on the dance floor – to do or not to do? - kissing in front of other people, in front of my friends – sexy, exciting, acceptable - Marco noticed the many couples creating the sexuality surrounding them. But is it too much? Will Craig freak out? Dylan noticed Marco tentatively sucking on his neck where his lips touched, just enough for him to notice.

"Feels good, Marco," Dylan whispered, encouraging him.

Marco looked up and smiled, "You noticed?"

"That you're kissing me…yeah," Dylan was giving Marco one of his flirtatious looks of lust, that still made Marco feel slightly nervous and excited. Marco felt his body melt into putty as Dylan brought Marco closer to his body, his lips brushing right up against his face.

"So you probably haven't been kissed on a dance floor before…" Dylan whispered suggestively, creating the electric tension between them. Marco melted as Dylan's lips tickled his face as he spoke. He was so close to him.

"Not until now," Marco broke, opening his mouth to Dylan's waiting lips. The kisses got deeper as Marco let his hands roam across Dylan's back. Marco moaned but only Dylan could hear. Marco didn't apologize this time. He just looked up with a sheepish smile.

"Wow. Marco, that was hot," Dylan pressed his lips against his boyfriend's forehead.

"Yeah…I know." Marco blushed slightly, smiling to himself.

Marco smiled as he saw Craig and Ellie turned towards each other, dancing in a tight hug, seemingly oblivious to whatever Marco was doing…He could not imagine wanting two friends together as much as them.

"What Marco? You didn't think the dry ice was enough…you had to create your own steam for the dancefloor," Craig teased. Well, maybe not that oblivious. Marco punched him playfully. Whatever. Nobody seemed to care.

Despite the late night, Marco could barely sleep in the next day, nervous for dinner with Dylan's family. Although he'd of course seen them many times, he carefully picked out a slightly conservative white button down shirt and jeans to hone his respectable-to-parents look. Never mind the fact that Dylan's parents had already seen him in a zillion t-shirts. This was a date. Thankfully Spinner and Paige would also be there and he was sure Spinner was more likely to do something embarrassing than him.

"Hey Marco." Dylan opened the door, kissing Marco quickly on the lips, as Mrs. Michalchuk walked in to say hello.

'He just kissed me in front of his mother. Holy cow. I cannot believe I'm doing this."

"Hi Marco hunny, welcome…We're so glad you could come for dinner."

'He kissed me in front of her. He kissed me…wait – I don't even think she noticed.' Marco sighed happily, 'I could get used to this.'

The conversation at dinner flowed naturally – from hockey season, to "So Marco, Dylan tells me you're a great soccer player" proudly announced by Mr. Michalchuk, to Paige's disasterous attempt at becoming a ballerina at age three, to Paige's excitement when she learned Marco was gay- Wait. Uh oh.

"I mean, Marco was such a babe, I just knew he and Dylan would be perfect together. I mean come on, Dylan is a total catch," Marco blushed profusely, utterly amazed and somewhat terrifed of Paige's openness at the dinner table.

Dylan glared at Paige, knowing this would make Marco uncomfortable. "Well, Paige, nobody is happier than us that Dylan is dating such an intelligent and lovely young man," Mrs. Michalchuk seemed to know how to manage.

Dylan was still growling, "Yeah…except maybe me…So do you think you could, umm, stop discussing mine and Marco's relationship as if we're not here?" Dylan warned.

"Oh poor Dylan – can't deal with a little teasing," Paige jibed.

As Dylan pouted, Marco suddenly looked around the table, grabbed Dylan's hand, and - he couldn't help it – started laughing. Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry – it's just that – well, I know Dylan being gay isn't news to any of you. But being gay is still pretty new for me - and this banter and teasing…well, I just never imagined it could be so normal."

Dylan softened, and kissed Marco on his cheek. "You should keep this one around for a while, Dylan," Mrs. Michalchuk smiled at Marco, "because he seems to appreciate a good thing when he sees it."

After dinner, the Michalchuk parents went to their tennis lesson, and Spinner and Paige went to a movie, leaving Marco and Dylan alone.

Marco was giddy from the evening, amazed at the complete acceptance he felt as Dylan's boyfriend. "So that wasn't too bad, was it?" Dylan questioned.

"Bad? Are you kidding me, Dylan?...I am blown away by your family. I can't believe I was holding your hand in front of them, that you kissed me-"

Dylan pushed Marco playfully down on his bed, "Well, I sort of kissed you…but I didn't _really_ kiss you," Dylan teased bringing his lips down softly on Marco's. As their kisses deepened, Dylan let his hands wander from Marco's sides, and face, to the bottom of his shirt, gently untucking it.

"Is this okay?" Dylan looked for approval, as he let his hands explore Marco's stomach.

"Yeah…" Marco's breath quickened. Dylan watched as Marco reacted to the feel of Dylan's hands on his upper body.

Marco was tingling all over, as he brought his lips to Dylan's neck, and tentatively started unbuttoningDylan's shirt. "Is this okay?" Marco looked sheepishly at Dylan, knowing Dylan wouldn't expect him to make the first move to actually remove any clothing.

"Yeah," Dylan's eyes sparkled with desire, "definitely okay,... if it's okay with you." Marco kept picturing half naked Dylan in the changeroom, and it didn't seem so far fetched to actually see the same thing when they were alone.

Marco sighed as now shirtless Dylan began kissing his neck, removing his own shirt, kissing his torso, and finally pressing their bodies against each other as they lay kissing in each other's arms.

"Wow, Dylan," Marco panted, "I am so turned on."

"I know." Dylan said coyly, "I can tell." He playfully moved his leg lying between Marco's legs. Marco turned a bright shade of beet. "It's okay, Marco," Dylan flirtatiously maneuvered himself so their lower bodies were touching, "I'm totally turned on too." Marco was still red, and he smothered Dylan in a deep kiss, loving the feel of their bodies together. That's one way to put an end to a conversation.


	8. I Will Survive

Wonderful reviewers – thank you so much! And even some new people – that is great! You motivate me to write more…so keep 'em coming. I can't really rely on running into Adamo Ruggiero everyday for inspiration (much as I'd love too...sigh).

A more serious chapter – Enjoy!

Chapter 8: I Will Survive

"So I hear you're the culprit in making our graduation dance Bollywood themed," Dylan approached the grade 10 lockers, smiling accusingly at Marco.

"Well, I can't take all the credit…It's an Ellie and Marco brainchild…How cool is that? Saris, colours, rockin' bollywood music."

"You know," Dylan took Marco's hand as they walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, "if I didn't know you, I'd think you were pretty crazy-"

"And gay - admit it – you'd think who's the queen who came up with this campy theme?"

Dylan burst out laughing, "Definitely."

"Well, it's a good thing you know me then."

Dylan playfully pinned Marco against a locker outside the cafeteria, "So sexy…it's my formal, and I haven't asked anyone yet."

"Oh yeah – who're you going to ask? John on our soccer team's pretty cute," Marco teased, "or Craig – Craig's proven he's cool with the whole gay thing…"

"I mean Craig's okay…but he's not really my type…I prefer deep dark eyes, dark hair, short-that-just-adds-to-the-cuteness, grade 10 soccer players,"

"Yeah – definitely John-"

"who are organizing the campy dance," Marco smiled at just the slightest bit of vulnerability in Dylan's eyes, "So Marco – will you go with me to the dance? Will you be my date?"

Marco smiled up at him, "You bet." Marco kissed him quickly, "but babe, I'm not wearing the sari."

Marco had asked Dylan to meet him after school to go for a walk before heading home for dinner. "What's up, sexy?" Dylan asked as they made their way to the park, "or did you just want an excuse to make out behind a tree?" Dylan playfully grabbed Marco, biting his neck.

"Well that too," Marco laughed, "But actually," Dylan's eyes turned serious as he noticed Marco's energy shift, "well, I wanted to talk to you because…well…I'm thinking of coming out to my mom tonight."

"Wow, Marco…" Dylan was amazed and didn't know what to say, "let's sit."

"So Dylan…this has basically been the best year of my life,… coming out, having all my friends accept me, new friends at the group – you know how amazing it felt to be out at the club with Ellie and Craig beside me? And well,.. you with your arms around me…" Marco blushed his adorable smile, "Being with you has just opened up such an amazing world to me, and I'm so happy about it…You know, I never thought I would feel like I could actually love being gay…But I do…Because I love…this, what we have."

Dylan's heart raced feeling the emotion in what Marco said,…and what he almost said.

"And well, Dylan…I go home and I feel like I'm constantly lying…even when I'm not lying, I'm lying – how was school? Great – hung out with Ellie. How was the club? – can't wait to go back. The music was amazing…And I'm not ready to tell my dad yet,…but my mom, I just want her to know…I want her to know how happy I am, and how crazy I am,.. well, …about you."

"Wow Marco. This is a huge decision…I'm so proud of you…And I'll be there in whatever way you want me to be," Marco's eyes filled up as he crawled into Dylan's lap, leaning against him. He closed his eyes, savouring the moment.

Marco left Dylan's car apprehensively, walking slowly into his house. His dad was working late and this was his chance to be alone with his mom.

"Hey mama," he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Marco…was that Dylan dropping you off again?" his mom looked at him curiously in that way she always seemed to do when she thought something was up.

"Yeah actually, it was…why?" The conversation seemed to be planted for Marco, though he wasn't sure that he was ready for it.

"Oh…I don't know. He picks you up for school, he drives you home…it's very nice of a friend's older brother?" She was obviously suspicious. Did she really suspect?…well, he was about to find out.

"Yeah, ma, ….he is very nice," Marco paused, "Ma, there's something we should talk about…let's go sit down."

Mrs. Del Rossi put down the dish towel she was holding and looking intently at Marco as shewent to sit down at the table across from him.

"Ma, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a few months now, …but I didn't know how to" he took her hand.

"Marco, you can talk to me. I'm your mother."

"I know I can…that's why I'm telling you now," Marco took a deep breath, "Ma, do you know why Dylan is always around? I mean you keep asking…so I'm wondering,….do you?" Marco's eyes filled with tears as he saw his mother's eyes fill with love, fear, and sadness.

"Do I want to know why?" she asked shaking her head, "Oh Marco…are you and him?...are you?..." her voice cracked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Marco's tears flowed as he just nodded his head quietly, "I am, mama…I'm gay." He said it. "But mama, even though I'm crying now because I know I'm making you so sad…I want you to know that it's okay…I mean, I'm okay."

"Oh Marco, I love you so much. You're my son. I just don't want life to be hard for you. For anyone to hate you…why this? How did it happen?" Marco's mother's feelings of love and fear interrupted each other.

"Oh Ma – nobody hates me…and actually, I've never had so many great friends…they all know, Ma. And they're okay with it…And as for how it happened? I don't know how it happens. I just know that it is. It's who I am…And I want you to know me….because Ma, being with Dylan these last few months has been the best thing I've ever experienced."

"I want to know you, Marco. I do," she paused taking a breath, "it will just take some time to get used to."

"I know, Ma…And when we're ready, we'll tell dad too," Marco's mom just nodded her head, "You suspected, didn't you?" he asked.

"Oh Marco…a mother always knows when something is going on with her child," she wrapped Marco in her arms.

"Well at least this one does…I love you, Ma."

"I love you too, Marco." She held him tight for a few more minutes, before getting a kleenex to wipe her eyes, "Now…I believe you have someone who is probably waiting to hear how this conversation went," she smiled at him as her eyes filled with tears again.

"Yeah…yeah, there is. Thanks, Ma…I'm going to go to Dylan's now, but I won't be home too late."

"I know you won't, Marco. I trust you…Now get out of here before I start crying again…"

As Dylan opened the door to his house, Marco fell into his arms, and cried and cried. Dylan held him tightly, not saying anything. When Marco's tears started drying up, he looked up at Dylan, exhausted and elated. "Dylan,…it was better than I ever could have imagined," Dylan took his hand as they sat on Dylan's front steps.

"But – " Dylan started the sentence he could sense was coming.

"But it is so painful to hurt someone you love…even when it's not your fault."

"Yeah, it is." Dylan and an exhausted Marco went to lie down on Dylan's bed. Dylan pulled Marco on top of him, gently kissing the top of his head, as Marco closed his tired eyes. Dylan played with Marco's hair as he felt Marco fall into a light sleep.

When Marco got home, he made sure to give his mother a big hug goodnight, feeling her hug him back, knowing she knew and that it was okay. He would have gone straight to bed, except that his boyfriend had told him to check his e-mail before he went to sleep.

From: Dylan.Michalchukdegrassi.ca

Subject: This

Hey Marco. Just wanted you to know that I'm so proud of you… and I'm so proud to be with you. You know how you said at the park today that you love this – what we have…well, I just wanted to tell you that I love…this…too. Goodnight, sexy. See you tomorrow.


	9. Let's Talk About

Hello readers! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I am very excited about all the new reviewers so please keep them coming! And of course, the loyal reviewers right from the beginning…don't stop. I love to know that you're still interested.

It's been a while and this one is long….

Chapter 9: Let's Talk About…

Marco and Ellie were sitting cross legged under a tree in the park outside the school, knees slightly touching as they looked intently at each other.

"So…I did it…I broke up with Sean…"

"Oh Ellie-"

"No, it's okay. Well, it sucks…but it's okay. You know Ellie Nash, I'm used to disappointment."

"Oh Ell," he took her hands as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"And you – why did you have to talk to me?"

"I came out to my mom last night," Marco couldn't help but smile with a feeling of accomplishment and relief.

"Wow! That's enough to make me smile," she grabbed him in a hug, "So…"

"So…well, we both cried. But I think she kind of knew. What with Dylan suddenly picking me up for school everyday, dropping me off, calling…And well, she's sad…I mean really sad…but I think it's going to be fine. Good even."

"Marco, that is so great-"

"Hey Guys," Craig and Dylan walked up to the seemingly impenetrable conversation, "Dylan and I were wondering where our two favourite people were…but when we saw we thought we might be interrupting a "moment".

"So you've got 2 favourite people now, eh Dylan?" Marco teased, "well, I understand, Ellie is definitely one of my favourite people."

"Whatever Marco," Ellie blushed, "You don't have to try to make me feel better."

"Feel better? What happened, Ms. Nash?" Craig sat down.

"Oh nothing. I just broke up with Sean-"

"What? Really?...Man…" Craig looked at Marco with an interested half smile before turning back to Ellie, "I'm sorry, Ell…I mean, is there anything I can do?"

"Nope. Back to hanging out with the gay guys for me…not that I ever stopped."

"Hey what's wrong with hanging out with the gay guys?" Dylan teased, "you know, only a precious few chosen ones get an honorary membership."

"Gee thanks."

"Anyways, Marco …we have to go. Remember? We have to go pick up our dance outfits from that shop in Little India."

"Well guess I won't be going to that either…not that Sean wanted to go anyways." Ellie couldn't help but giggle at the irony.

"Come on, Ell. You have to come! It was our combined idea," Marco begged, "You don't need a date…I mean maybe I'll be too shy to dance with Dylan and there's only one other person I'd want to dance with."

Dylan gave Marco a disturbed look, "I don't think so, Del Rossi."

"Hold it all before you get all uptight… I believe I have a solution, Ms. Nash…'cause I don't have a date, and Marco's always thought I'd look cute in a sari," Craig smiled that charming smile at Ellie.

"Craig –that's sweet. But you don't have to-"

"No, no…I believe we have a solution," Marco and Dylan nodded in unison. "So let's go get our outfits," Marco grabbed Ellie's hand and wrapped his arm around her.

As they turned on to Church Street on Tuesday afternoon, Marco quickly grabbed Dylan's hand, smiling his adorable smile. The rainbow flags lining the street gave him implicit permission to hold hands in public, on the street, where in theory anyone could see him. Though he very much doubted his father would be walking through the gay village on a Tuesday afternoon. Marco swung their hands and did a little skip as they passed the hordes of gay men at Timothy's coffee checking out the newbies. Dylan was loving it.

"What are you laughing at?" Marco pouted.

"You… You're just so darn cute…what's going on in that head of yours, anyways. You just skipped!" Dylan kept laughing.

"I did?...I guess I did…Well, I was just thinking as we passed by all those gay guys at the coffee shop staring at us," Marco blushed.

"What?"

"Well, I just thought…hey, look at me, walking down the street with my hot boyfriend…"

Dylan smiled as they walked up the stairs into the community centre, "Hey, look at _me_, walking up the stairs with _my_ hot boyfriend…"

"We are too nauseating."

"Definitely."

"Okay guys. Let's get started. Topic today is sex - "let's talk about sex, baby. Let's talk about you and me,Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be, let's talk about sex," Kendra bopped in her uninhibited way.

"So basically, it's like there's this annoying focus on "virginity" – are you or aren't you?…I don't even know what that's supposed to mean for me,…'cause I sure as hell am not into doing _that_ with a guy, ever." Luisa expressed what many were thinking.

"So what Luisa is saying, which I'm sure we can all relate to, is that sex seems to be defined by a straight world," Kendra continued, "and not even just a straight world, but a particular way of thinking that says that hetero intercourse is sex, and anything else isn't, or is just foreplay…or whatever. I know a lot of straight people who don't subscribe to that point of view…And that's what this discussion is really about – learning how to redefine those assumptions. As Dr. Phil says, oral sex is sex. But I'd even like to take that one step further, …if it feels like sex, it is sex…and it's important for us queers who don't always have rules and role models to follow to pay attention to our intuition about whether we're ready for it or not…None of this 'well, it's not sex so I guess it's okay to do…' It's only okay to do if you want to. And of course, if you're safe."

When Marco got home that night, he quickly picked up the phone to call Ellie. He had been quieter than usual after the group on the way home. The conversation had concretized many of the thoughts swimming at the back of his head - what is sex anyways? Is it really only intercourse, because I am definitely NOT ready for that. So is everything else just no big deal? Every time I'm with Dylan my body's on fire. And if we do take this a step further, if I let him touch me,... in a way no one else has (well no one except me of course – shy smile to self), well, I want it to mean something. Does it mean something to him? Marco's thoughts were racing and he was unusually self conscious sitting in the car with Dylan, thinking about sex…well, that was until he got lost once again in one of their usual hot and breathless making out sessions. Pause on the worrying, focus on the chemistry. But once he got home, he knew he had to talk to someone.

"Hey Ell – can I talk to you about something?" Marco proceeded to explain the night's events, the group topic of conversation, his own thinking about where to go next with Dylan. "Did you ever have sex with Sean?...I don't just mean intercourse, I mean any kind of sex…and more importantly, did you want to?"

"Marco – I don't usually get into these kinds of conversations," Ellie answered defensively.

"I know but I need you, Ell. And this is why you're my best friend, okay? I don't usually get into these conversations either…In fact, I believe I've never had this conversation with anyone before," Marco sighed.

"Marco, I'll tell you this – and you are not to repeat it. Sean and I definitely did not have sex, I mean what you're calling intercourse…but yeah, sometimes we'd do the other stuff. And it was good. And we felt ready. We talked about it first before we did it. So that's what I would suggest you do. You have a boyfriend, who from my observation is crazy about you. And he is the one you should be talking to."

"I know you're right. He's just so experienced. It kind of freaks me out."

"Oh Marco, come on. You should know by now that Dylan has never cared about that in the way he treats you."

"I guess you're right. All in good time…for now, we have a Bollywood prom to get ready for on Friday night."

When Dylan, Marco, Craig and Ellie walked into the Degrassi gym turned Bollywood paradise, Marco and Ellie beamed seeing how all their hard work decorating and organizing came together in a colourful, electric energy. Singles, couples, and groups were dancing to the music in saris of brilliant red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and any other colour imaginable. Craig and Ellie went to grab them all mango lassis from the punch bowl, as Dylan took Marco's hand, beckoning him to the dance floor.

"Marco, don't you think it's pretty insane that just a few months ago you had never told anyone that you were gay? And now, like seven months later you're at the prom dancing with your boyfriend?" Craig commented, patting Marco on the back.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy," Marco agreed, smiling up at Dylan. As Marco's smiling eyes caught Dylan's, the first slow song of the night began to play. Dylan held out his hand, with a questioning look in his eyes.

"You're nervous," Dylan looked at Marco, who was looking around the gym at the couples and teachers.

"Yeah…a little. I mean this is definitely a first. Slow dancing at a straight school dance," Marco bravely took Dylan's hand, as he brought his body close to his boyfriend's, "but I'm getting used to overcoming fears," Marco smiled up at Dylan, "and do you really think I'd give up a chance to slow dance with you?"

Dylan laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around Marco, and gently kissed the top of his head. Marco so easily got lost in Dylan's body, and he let himself breathe in the scent and experience the sensations of their many points of contact.

The Bollywood music blared for the rest of the evening, as Marco and Dylan hopped from Paige and Spinner, to Dylan's hockey buddies, back to Craig and Ellie. Marco was wired just being there, being Dylan's prom date, loving being out and being so proud to be with his sweet, sexy boyfriend.

Finally, the last song of the night came on,as Marco, now having let go of his fears, walked eagerly into Dylan's embrace. Dylan gently rubbed Marco's back, pulling him against his body.

_We're one, but we're not the same, we've got to carry each other, carry each other, one..._

Marco looked up at Dylan, his eyes filled with emotion, "Dylan," the sparkling blue eyes returned the intensity, "Tonight has been great…and I really love this, what we have together…me and you."

Dylan held Marco tightly. He took a deep breath,and whispered, so close that his lips were tickling Marco's ear, "Marco…I don't just love this…I love this because I love you. I love you, Marco."

As Dylan pulled him closer, Marco started shivering even though he was so hot. His heart was racing, his breath got shallower, and he unintentionally let out a small giggle.

"What?" Dylan smiling down at him.

"It's just that…well…Dylan, I'm so happy... And I love you too, Dylan." Marco put his head back down on Dylan's shoulder, and closed his eyes, living the moment.

Through a series of small miracles and white lies, Marco had managed to convince his parents, and even his mother who knew he was at Dylan' prom, that the group would be crashing in a hotel room and that he should be allowed to go too. He just failed to mention that the group was going to be restricted to him and Dylan. Harmless lie, right?

Marco was nervous because of stereotypical prom night expectations, but he trusted Dylan and he couldn't wait to be alone with him again…for the whole night.

"So sexy, I get to sleep in your arms tonight…and wake up in arms," Dylan said playfully, gently pushing Marco down on their bed as he began kissing his neck.

"I can't wait," Marco sighed as he turned Dylan on to his back, climbing on top of him, and opened his lips to Dylan's mouth. The chemistry still shook Marco's body every time – even without the nerves of first times, Dylan's kiss was filled with passion, and somehow Dylan could always find that new sensitive neck spot, or that ticklish place behind his ear, that made Marco gasp with surprise and pleasure. Marco sucked, Dylan bit, Marco moaned.

"So you like moaning…am I turning you on?" Marco teased.

"You have gotten good at that….lost your inhibitions," Dylan answered, moving his hand beneath Marco's shirt, taking it off, as he began kissing his chest. Marco ruffled Dylan's hair, as Dylan playfully moved and bit his nipple.

"Ahh Dylan!" Marco gasped, as he quickly peeled off Dylan's shirt, pulling him down on top of him. He loved the feel of their bodies pressed together, skin on skin. As their kisses increased in intensity, Marco reluctantly stopped the kisses, moving beside Dylan, so they were left face to face, with their legs still intertwined.

"So Dylan…before we continue…there's been something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Shoot. Anything."

"Well…I've been thinking a lot about it in general…and then since that discussion at the group-"

"Oh – this is about sex... That's why you were so quiet on the way home…'let's talk about sex, baby, let's talk about you and me'," Dylan pointed playfully at Marco and himself as he sang.

"Yeah…it is," Marco said shyly, looking away from Dylan's eyes.

Dylan gently placed his fingers on Marco's chin, bringing his eyes back up to his own, "It's okay, Marco…don't be shy…I want you to be able to talk to me about this stuff. I mean, if we can't talk about it…then I guess we probably shouldn't be doing it."

"Yeah…you're right," Marco began again, somewhat relieved. "So anyways…since the group I've been having all these thoughts – like what is sex to me anyways? I mean I'm definitely not ready for well, you know…but sometimes I do feel ready for other stuff…like you touching me," Marco kept talking as his cheeks turned red, "and me touching you…but I know that I want it to mean something…but I didn't know why really until Kendra just made so much sense at the group. I mean, there are lots of kinds of sex…and for me, this would be a really big first...I mean, Dylan, nobody's ever done that to me before…but I know you're so much more experienced, and I just wish that it could also mean something to you…but I know it's not such a big deal anymore."

When Marco paused, Dylan just shook his head, and kissed him fiercely before continuing, "Marco babe, you don't know how wrong you are…yeah, it's true that it's not my first time…but Marco, what I said to you tonight…that I love you," he looked at Marco with that intensity that still made Marco's stomach fill with fluttering butterflies, "I've never said that to anyone before…Marco, you're my first love..and nothing would mean more to me that to make love to you, in whatever way we choose and in whatever way we're ready for."

Marco's eyes shone as he climbed back on top of Dylan, attacking his mouth, biting his lips, "I love you too, Dylan." he kissed his sensitive neck.

As the kissing got heavier, Dylan stopped them this time, "Listen Marco, let's not do anything tonight…well, I mean we should keep doing this…but I want it to be what you want it to be…and we're going camping next weekend, and that's pretty romantic…" Dylan suggested.

Marco just looked at Dylan filled with love and amazement, "love you even more." Marco and Dylan melted into each other, lips on tongues, on teeth, biting, sucking, hands roaming across each other's chests. Dylan, filled with desire, took a slight risk and allowed his hands to roam down, squeezing Marco's butt, and playfully grazing the front of his pajama pants. "Hope you don't mind a little push," Dylan flirted.

"You should know by now not to underestimate me, Dylan," Marco coyly flirted back as he squeezed Dylan's butt, and let his hands linger on the front of Dylan's pants, moving them slowly and deliberately up and down. The kissing continued as the intense passion finally relaxed into warmth. Hours later, the lovers finally fell asleep, exhausted, in each other's arms.


	10. Seasons of Love

This is the last chapter of this story…BUT I have a sequel in mind… if you're interested. It will be Marco in first year university (3 years later), a confident role model for others…maybe even for the first year student trying to come out in his residence…

This chapter is particularly fluffy…but that's what everyone wants in a final chapter, right? Please R&R. So much appreciated.

Chapter 10: Seasons of Love

"That was such a great game…it was a beautiful shot, Marco," Craig patted Marco on the shoulder as they walked out of the showers in the boys changeroom.

"Definitely," John Delaine intercepted Marco as Craig walked to his locker, "great spin on the ball, fierce kick," he complimented.

"Thanks," Marco blushed, never knowing quite what to do with compliments.

"Definitely. Great work, Marco," he heard Dylan call out from the back row of lockers.

Marco smiled and walked over to say 'hi' to his boyfriend who he hadn't yet talked to since his winning goal. He peered into the row of lockers. Yikes! 'Naked Dylan with his back to me. Woh – he is so hot. Such a cute butt,' Marco's head was spinning as he turned beet red, 'this is why I never talk to him in the changeroom, just in case.'

As Dylan slid on his boxers, he turned around to face a hot pink Marco staring at him with a guilty smile, "umm….I was just coming to say hi?" Marco questioned his own lame sounding statement.

Dylan looked thoroughly amused, raising his eyebrows at his painfully guilty looking boyfriend. He walked over to him, laughing, "you sure you just didn't want a sneak preview?" he flirted quietly.

"I swear, Dylan…this is the guy's changeroom…I would never-"

Dylan just laughed and put his index finger gently over Marco's mouth to shush him, "it's okay, Marco…these things happen…I do hope you like what you saw, though," Dylan teased.

'He is so confident,' Marco mused to himself, 'well, duh. Look at him.' He smiled up at Dylan, still completely red, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

Dylan just winked sheepishly and turned back to his locker as Marco moved quickly to change at the other side of the changeroom.

The crew arrived at Marco's house in Dylan's parents' van on Friday afternoon to begin their camping adventure. Mrs. Del Rossi came outside bringing some fresh baked cookies for everyone to share. "Hello Spinner, Ellie, Craig, Paige…Hello, Dylan," Mrs. Del Rossi saved a special acknowledging smile for her son's boyfriend.

"Hi Mrs. Del Rossi," Dylan walked up to her smiling, and taking Marco's tent from her hand, "let me help you with that." Marco melted from the side, seeing his mom trying to be so supportive…this was not the place to get weepy.

Marco climbed into the front seat, giddy with excitement. "How cool is it that we're going away all of us together this weekend?" Marco's enthusiasm was infectious as always, as Dylan blasted the Rent CD, and the cookie and chip crumbs crumbled on the car seats.

Once the tents were set up, Ellie was huffing about being left to a tent with just Craig, "come on, Ell," Marco looked at her, "I know this isn't really bothering you."

"It's like there's some conspiracy to pair me with Craig wherever we go…"  
Craig, overhearing, interjected, "or one could say that the stars are aligned in our favour."

"Whatever, Craig," Ellie blushed, shaking her head in mock frustration.

Dylan, Ellie, and Craig were building a campfire, while the others prepared their hot dog, marshmallow, and chips dinner fiesta.

"So, Marco…excited? Alone,in a tent, with my brother?" Paige prodded Marco.

"Uh, Paige. If you haven't noticed, I've been going out with Dylanthrough several seasonsnow…and we spend lots of time together…and anything else is none of your business," Marco defended himself.

Paige opened her mouth feigning shock, "Marco – I would never pry…"

"Yeah, right," Spinner laughed to himself as Marco chuckled.

"Spinner! Listen…I don't care what goes on between you and my brother-"

"Paige – please! I don't need a play by play, okay?" Spinner's boundaries were clear.

"No. What I was saying, is that I don't care whatever goes on between you and him…but I do know that I've never seen Dylan quite so enamoured with someone as he is with you, Marco. And it's my sisterly duty to make sure you're not going to hurt him."

"Me?" Marco choked, "hurt Dylan?...Paige, give me a break.…I love him…and he knows that. Yeah," Marco looked shyly down at the hot dog on his plate.

Paige seemed satisfied. "Good. That's all I wanted to hear."

As the sun set, the friends roasted marshmallows, burned hot dogs, sang off tune as Craig played guitar, and once the temperature fell, huddled together in front of the smoky fire pit. As one of the group's unusual moments of silence fell, Marco looked up at his friends and said quietly, "you know, guys…well, I just wanted to say thanks…I mean thanks for everything." His friends looked curiously at him, "I mean, when I first started realizing I was gay," he looked at Ellie, "I never imagined that it could be this okay…I mean this good."

"Yeah, at one point Marco felt so bad that he told me that he wasn't going to be anything – gay or straight," Ellie remembered. Dylan's heart skipped a beat, as he put his arm protectively around Marco. It hurt him even to imagine Marco not accepting himself, not being with him. Marco leaned back into him.

"I probably had something to do with that, dude…and I'm sorry. I mean really sorry," Spinner shook his head to himself.

'Thanks, Spin. It's something we all needed to get used to, even me. And it's no problem, anymore…it's water _over_ the bridge." Everyone laughed except Spinner who looked confused, but happy, as Paige took his hand.

Dylan raised his can of coke, "Here's to being who we are,"

"And loving who we're meant to," Craig added in, looking directly at Ellie.

"To love," Paige smiled.

"To love," Marco agreed.

"Yeah, whatever." Spinner agreed too.

The stars were shining bright by the time Marco and Dylan got back to their tent. Marco was surprisingly calm as he laid down beside Dylan on their now combined sleeping bag for two. "That was a great night," Marco commented as he turned towards Dylan, running his fingers up and down his arm.

"Yeah, it's a great group of friends…you're lucky."

"Yeah, I am," Marco answered, staring into Dylan's eyes before he leaned over to kiss him. They kissed gently at first, with warmth and intimacy, until Marco started biting Dylan's lips, making Dylan moan. Even though kissing Dylan felt as natural as breathing, Marco's body's reactions still amazed him - that he could still feel so much kissing the same person again and again. Marco deepened the kiss, as Dylan peeled off Marco's shirt and his own – "you smell like campfire," Marco breathed him in.

"So do you…hot as always," Dylan flirted, running his tongue along Marco's neck. Their bodies were pressed together, as Marco reached down for the cute butt he had only caught a glimpse of a few days ago.

"Marco," Dylan stopped him.

"Something wrong?" Marco looked confused.

"No…I just want you to know that we don't have to…I mean I know we said we would last week, but I just want you to know that I'm okay with whatever you want," Dylan was already breathing heavy.

"So you don't want to?" Marco's eyes shone flirtatiously as he climbed on top of Dylan, sitting up and straddling him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dylan closed his eyes.

"Just checking," Marco laughed as he pressed his body against Dylan's again, and flirtatiously began moving his hand along the front of Dylan's boxers.

"Feels so good, Marco," Dylan sighed, as Marco continued, kissing his neck.

Dylan gently moved his hand to Marco's front, mirroring Marco's movements. He noticed the kissing on his neck stop as Marco sighed.

"You okay, Marco?"

"Yeah…well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous…I am…but don't think that means I don't want to…'cause I really do. I just don't know what I'm doing…and you do…and you're so hot," Marco sighed as his heart raced.

Dylan looked down into Marco's eyes with intensity, "I love you, Marco…and I want you," Dylan paused, "…and you are so totally hot too. And I'm going to show you what to do."

Marco nodded up at Dylan, "Okay."

"Now close your eyes," Dylan whispered. His lips began to massage Marco's neck, while his strong hands resumed their teasing touch on Marco's boxers, as Marco relaxed slightly, letting himself get lost in the sensations. Once he had Marco sighing and relaxed, gently kissing his own neck, and running his hands along his chest, he gently moved his hands to Marco's back, underneath Marco's boxers, massaging and then pushing his boxers down, followed quickly by his own. He could feel Marco briefly tense up, and he quickly pulled their bodies against each other in their warmest, sexiest, skin-on-skin hug yet. Marco was on top of Dylan, and he opened his eyes to stare down into Dylan's eyes filled with love and what was also, undeniably, lust. "Woh." Marco said out loud, blushing at the feel of their bodies together.

Dylan laughed warmly, kissing Marco as he gently placed him back on his back, "I love you, sexy," Dylan said as Marco closed his eyes again, getting lost in Dylan's skilled touch.

Dylan watched Marco's body as he touched him, gently at first, then more quickly, turning him on as he got harder and bigger in Dylan's hands. Dylan was getting hot just watching him, amazed at Marco's responses to his touch, eyes closed, sighs, body twitching, little gasps. Finally, he moved Marco's hands to his own body, craving his touch, "just follow my lead, sexy…I know you've done this before…just not to someone else."

Marco was already lost in the intense chemistry, nervousness gone, and he moved his hands on instinct in rhythm with Dylan's, who began to call out his name. Marco was too far gone to feel self conscious, and he moaned as hereached his first boyfriend-induced orgasm, just before Dylan did, sighing with his eyes sparkling.

"Wow," Dylan was the first to speak, "that was amazing," Dylan leaned up on his elbow, running his fingers through Marco's hair, and along his face.

Marco just smiled from ear to ear, cheeks red, as he looked into Dylan's eyes.

"Hey Marco…are you okay?"

"Yeah," Marco continued smiling up at him,…"I'm perfect." He snuggled into Dylan, as they fell asleep, intertwined in each other's arms.


End file.
